


killjoy

by trxnch (thiccjimothy)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fantasy, I swear, M/M, Not like Twilight, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire AU, What am I doing, Yikes, don't even worry about it, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, joshnty, lots of blood tho, pete wentz - Freeform, pretty unrealistic tbh but we're gonna make this work, super powers, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tynjosh, zack joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjimothy/pseuds/trxnch
Summary: “can i call you vampie?” josh asked.“no. you could call me tyler.”“drac?”“tyler.”“what about-”“tyler.”josh huffed. “killjoy.”“that works, too.” `





	1. nightwalks

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES WHAT IN THE FOOK AM I DOING 
> 
> hey guys i'm back! i was just scrolling through tumblr n stuff trying to find some new fics to read, when i was like
> 
> wowie where are all the vampire fics
> 
> and other people were also like
> 
> wowie where are all the vampire fics
> 
> so i was like
> 
> why not attempt to write one? 
> 
> here it is! hopefully it's not too bad, the last unrealistic-ish fic i wrote was blackwhite, but this is my first time at writing supernatural type stories. if you like it, let me know and i could prob get started on other stuff like this, i don't really know.
> 
> i tried to research stuff, but still.
> 
> SO JUST ENJOY THE RIDE WITH ME, Y'ALL
> 
> if there's something that you absolutely do not like about it, please let me know and i'll figure it out. i don't really have a clue about how "real" vamps work, but issokay, we gonna have some fun with it.
> 
> but whatever, without further ADOOOO
> 
> LET'S DO THIS

“are you sure you could walk by yourself?” pete asked, the blare of the loud music barely allowing josh to hear his voice.

“yeah, i’ll be fine.” josh called, grabbing his coat from the rack it was hanging on.

he slipped out the door from the dying house party, the early morning hours beginning to come. the moonlight casted a creamy shadow against the quiet neighborhood, josh tightening his coat when a chilly breeze cut through his hair. he hated walking alone, especially in his own neighborhood, but he wasn’t the one who drove here and pete was still drunk off of his ass.

they were supposed to leave even later than this, but josh’s mom needed him at home.

she was sick, and despite the efforts of josh’s siblings, they had families, too, so it was up to him to help her. he didn’t mind, but it was a constant reminder of what illness could do to people.

it made him sad.

he sighed, deciding not to think too much about it, turning the street corner towards his neighborhood. an instant chill found its way to his spine as he walked closer to his house, one of the few lit on the street.

the thing is, josh should have known something was wrong when someone just randomly took night walks down his street a few days ago. he’d sometimes wake up from nightmares at these hours, glancing out the window to see a figure pass underneath the streetlamps across from his room just as he woke. it creeped him out, and he swore never to go outside during the early morning.

but two am was rolling around and josh was screwed.

he switched sides, walking on the opposite side of where he would see the person. he tried to brush it off, telling himself that it was probably just someone who hated the daylight, a new neighbor, or something. there was a house that no one ever moved into after it was put up for sale a few weeks ago, so maybe they lived there.

he blinked, nearing his house, until he saw something faint across the street. they were two, little yellow circles, glowing slightly off of the light of the streetlamp. he stared at them, soon realizing that they were eyes, and he backed up into the deeper shadows of the neighborhood, beginning to panic. it was just him and whatever had glowing eyes across the street, during the time where most people would be asleep. the eyes neared closer to the streetlamp, and as soon as josh blinked, they were dark brown, and look at that-

belonging to the random person that took these night walks.

josh’s breath hitched loudly, the person looking around in panic as soon as he heard it.

“is someone there?” he asked into the shadows, trying to figure out who the heck was outside at two in the morning.

he glanced over to josh, whose eyes widened in fear. his heart was pumping hard in his chest, almost blocking out the sound of bugs calling and the chilly winds that made the trees dance in the dark. all he heard were the rhythmic thumps in his ears, like a timpani drum. he didn’t know what to do, but he was slightly relieved that it was a person and not just a ghost or something.

that would be even scarier.

he had so many questions, but he didn’t know which one to ask first. the boy was still looking around, trying to see in the shadows. he was usually able to see clearly at night, but he didn’t eat all day and that sometimes messed him up.

“who’s there?” he asked again, his voice still shaking with uneasiness.

“wh-why were your eyes yellow?” josh asked, mentally slapping himself.

he had all these questions swarming in his head, but the only thing he could get out was that?

“it was just the light. they’re brown, see?” the guy said, just like he had rehearsed.

this is why he never went out: because of people. they asked too many questions when they first saw him.

“why do you take walks at night? i see you all the time.”

“why are _you_ out right now?”

josh decided to come closer to the guy, because not only did he want to see what he looked like, but he also wanted to make sure he wasn’t a ghost. ghosts were scary, and if he _was_ to be a spirit, josh would know when to run instead of making small talk.

“i just came back from a party.” josh said, seeing the boy clearly now.

the yellow streetlamp shone on his fluffy, brown hair, a permanent pink tint settled on his nose bridge and fatty cheeks. he watched josh make his way into the dim light, seeing him clearly as well.

“you’re ruining my night walk.” the guy said, making a face.

“are you a ghost?” josh asked, noticing how pale he looked.

“i’m hungry, but that’s about it.” he shrugged, looking in the direction of where he was supposed to go.

they were probably waiting for him by now. he needed to leave.

“do you want food? i have some in my house.” josh offered, making the boy wonder why he was being so generous like that.

“i could be a murderer.” the guy said, confused.

“you haven’t killed me yet.” josh shrugged.

“i can’t eat it.” the boy shook his head, hugging himself in the yellow sweater he was wearing, brown strips decorating parts of the sleeves.

“why not?” josh asked.

“i’m...allergic?” he tried, making josh squint at him.

“to everything?”

the boy nodded.

“i got to get home now, but thanks.” he smiled, waving at josh before putting his hands in his pockets as he walked away into the shadows.

“wait, what’s your name?” josh asked, looking around in the darkness for him, but just like that,

he was gone.


	2. zero

josh couldn’t stop thinking about that guy from yesterday.

he remembered how his eyes were literally _yellow,_ and how pale he was. he was nice, though, and cleared up his suspicions about a ghost roaming the streets in the early mornings. or who knows, maybe he _was_ a ghost and josh was just another cole sear.

he was in school now, sighing to himself as he watched people pass by him. he was always an outcast, having only one friend that didn’t mind him, except he lived in california. it’s not like he couldn’t make friends, he just had the luck of ass to where they all would ditch him as soon as the door for popularity opened, or they’d move away.

which was alright, but he decided to stop trying a long time ago.

he averted his attention back to the book he was reading, marveling at pictures of fantasy creatures. he liked reading up on lore, just in case the world we to be taken over by zombies or something.

he would know what to do then.

flipping a page, he began to read about vampires from the plague era. apparently, you were supposed to eat vampire blood bread to avoid an attack, but josh knew that these books always made things scarier than they actually were.

besides, vampires don’t even exist.

he enjoyed stuff like this, sitting under the empty gazebo by the library. the wind wasn’t too strong, and the sunlight poured through the netting in the roof just enough for him to see clearly and stay warm through the chilly breezes nipping at his skin.

he was startled from his book when a hand slammed down on the open pages, pushing him out of his thoughts. he shut his eyes, tired of this, trying to figure out how he’d deal with _him_ today. he looked up at zero.

“what are you reading?” zero asked, his intimidating grey eyes scanning over the book

“nothing.” josh tried to take the book from underneath his hand, but sighed when it was grabbed back.

“vampires, huh? what, are you into twilight, now?”

“it’s a book, calm down.”

“hey, don’t get defensive. did i offend you and your vampire boyfriend or something?”

“can i have my fucking book back?”

josh instantly regretted it when zero threw the book at his face, causing his nose to become all prickly and cold. his eyes began to tear as he stood up, his face staring to ache. in no time, zero balled his shirt collar in his fist, getting in his face.

“you talk to me like that one more time, i’ll break your neck, do you understand?”

josh turned his face away from zero, who chuckled lowly and let go of josh. in an instant, he pushed him, _hard,_ making him stumble over the railing of the gazebo. josh landed in the grass with a thud, groaning in pain as he hit the ground. he laid there, feeling defeated and disappointed. this happened almost every day, and he was upset with himself. it’s almost as if he would just let it happen, but he didn’t want to make extra trouble for himself.

he felt like a pushover.

zero left, josh hearing his footsteps grow softer in the grass as he walked away. he got up, brushing the dirt off of himself and circling around the gazebo, picking up his book and leaving.

he hated this.


	3. zack

“josh, honey. school ends tomorrow, don’t forget. are you going?” josh’s mom’s voice was weak as she stood at the doorway, resting on the frame.

“no.” josh shook his head, looking up at her from his book.

“alright. i’ll be in my room.” she said, slowly making her way back.

josh watched after her, to make sure she wouldn’t fall, biting the inside of his bottom lip. he didn’t like seeing her like this, but he was trying his best to take care of her. she would be fine, like the doctors said, but still.

it sucked.

josh began to read again, and he was almost done with his book when he looked outside.

it was pitch black outside, the moon being the only source of light through his room aside from his lamp. he checked the time, seeing as it was almost two in the morning. he decided he read too much for his own good, shutting his book and tucking it under his bed. he reached over to turn off the light, the moon shining into his dark room. he glanced at the clock again, remembering the guy from yesterday. his heart beat in anticipation and decision, until he found himself opening his window and carefully stepping on the branches of the giant tree next to his window, making his way down without getting any splinters.

he didn’t know what he was doing, or what he was _going_ to do if he saw him, but it was still nice to get out of the house when no one was around. with his mom being sick and that prick picking on him every day, sometimes he just needed to think by himself. his first motives were completely forgotten as he began to make his way to the street, shoving his hands into his jogger pockets. he probably should have put on a shirt or a sweater or something, because _wow_ did it get cold at night.

he trained his gaze on the floor, passing streetlight after streetlight, house after house. maybe he should do something about zero, or maybe he shouldn’t. he would hate for himself to get hurt because of him, but he would also hate to start something even worse.

he felt awful.

he found himself sitting at the abandoned fountain near the empty house at the end of the street, sitting down on the old ledge and sighing. he was trying to think, trying to come up with a plan, but fell short more than once. it was only when he felt something watching him that he got up from the spot. he looked behind him, seeing nothing but darkness, but then looked in front of him across the street to see the same yellow eyes he saw before.

they hadn’t noticed him, yet. the person that they belonged to walked out into the light, but it wasn’t the same boy. this one looked older, a little stronger, too. he had scruff and black hair, and _holy fuck._

was that blood around his mouth?

he looked angry, and josh seriously regretted coming out here. there weren’t just ghost in his neighborhood, there were cannibals, too?

he needed to leave.

he slowly began to walk back to his house in the darkness, avoiding the light at all costs. the person was looking around, as if he was searching for something rather than trying to see what was around him. josh’s heart pumped in panic, and, as if the person could smell fear, he snapped his head towards him. his eyes blew wide as the person turned their body completely to him, and he began to run.

cold air picked at his skin, his lungs filling with cold strain as he pushed himself to go faster, the footsteps behind him growing louder and quicker. he shouted in panic when two arms wrapped around his midsection, stopping him abruptly. he tried desperately to get out of this guy’s grip, squeezing his eyes shut and screaming as a sharp pain flooded the side of his neck.

“whoa, whoa! zack!”

josh opened his eyes when he heard a second voice, looking around to see where it came from. the pain subsided, still aching, as the guy from yesterday walked into the streetlamp across from them. josh was still struggling in his grip, his neck numb and his heart about to explode.

“let him go, dude. he’s fine.”

zack did just that, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

“are we not going to eat him, tyler?” he asked, josh’s eyes blowing wide again.

“i mean...i don’t know.” tyler shrugged. “he doesn’t look that good to me.”

“he tastes fine.” zack shrugged as well, looking at josh.

 _“what?!”_ josh was so confused.

eat him? tastes good? _what?_

“um, don’t you think eavesdropping is a little rude?” tyler asked, placing a hand on his hip.

“don’t you think taking a bite of my _neck_ is a little rude?” josh said, looking at his bloody palm underneath the streetlamp.

he was so fucking confused.

“just...go away, and pretend you never saw us.” tyler said, flicking his hand.

“that’s a little hard, you know, since you took a bite _of my neck!”_

tyler rolled his eyes, looking at zack. he squinted, then nodded slightly. tyler made his way over to josh, kneeling down in front of him. he blinked, and as soon as he opened his eyes again, they were purple, like an orchid. he held two fingers up, josh curiously flicking his eyes to them.

“hey, hey. what’s your name?” tyler asked sweetly, josh taken aback by his sudden change of tone.

“j-josh.”

“listen, josh. i want you to walk away, and pretend this never happened. go home, go in your bed, and take a nap, okay?”

“okay.” josh got up, feeling empty and full at the same time.        

his head was spinning, and the street was moving like a treadmill. he felt like he was about to fall, but he was perfectly fine, as if something was moving for him and he didn’t have to do it himself. 

as soon as josh had left, tyler and zack sped for the darkness, disappearing in the shadows of the moon.


	4. rain

josh woke up, feeling sore and groggy.

his neck hurt, but he couldn’t tell why. he remembered going to school yesterday, then zero, then coming home, but that was it. he must’ve slept the whole time he was home.

he began to get ready for the last day, finally getting out of that hellhole called school for three months. he trudged into the bathroom, almost flipping his shit when he saw a patch of dried blood on his neck.

“what the fuck?”

with shaky fingers, he poked it, making a face as it still hurt. he looked back at his bed, seeing the red splotch on his white pillow, and then back to the mirror.

this must have been deep, but then again, what caused it?

he was disturbed, confused, and scared. it was almost as if something had bitten him, but there weren’t any dogs big enough to do that in his neighborhood. he quickly left the mirror, turning on the shower for the water to heat up before taking off his bottoms, streaks of dirt and red stuff staining the grey material.

he held them up to his face, trying to figure out what that red liquid was.

he decided it was just juice, that he must have gotten up in the middle of the night for some, and threw them in his hamper. stepping into the warm shower, he hesitantly let the stream hit his neck, screaming in pain when the temperature seared the wound.

“josh? are you alright?” his mom called from the hallway, about to make herself breakfast.

“y-yeah. i’m f-fine!” he called, staying quiet to make sure she didn’t come inside of his room.

he moved away from the water, holding onto his neck and feeling the hardened blood underneath his palm.

this was _disgusting._

he went for it again, grimacing and watching the water turn red at his feet, his neck burning. he got used to it in time, and gently rinsed it out with his fingers. he tried to remember, but began to grow frustrated with himself when he came up short repeatedly, like a wall was blocking his thoughts as soon as he started to think about it.

after painstakingly trying not to wet his neck while taking a shower, he eventually got dressed for the last day of school and did his best to cover up the mark on his neck with his hoodie. he didn’t look at it, or touch it; in fact, he pretended it wasn’t there. he pulled his collar over his neck and went downstairs.

“josh? i thought you said you weren’t going to school today.” his mom called from the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.

“i did?” he asked, voice raspy.

he touched his throat, but it wasn’t sore.

“are you sick?” she asked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

“i don’t think so.”

“alright...have a good day.” she waved, making josh smile as he left the house.

===

josh was thankful that zero hadn’t shown up today.

he had an alright time at school, his nose in his comic book all day, making his way home quickly. it was about to rain, and he didn’t want to get caught up in that.

“i’m home!” he called, jogging up the stairs and closing his room door.

quickly, he pulled down his collar and looked at his neck, trying not to scratch it. it had been irritating him all day, and the fabric rubbing against it didn’t help. it was scarring over, except for the two holes at the ends of it. every time he looked at it, he felt like crying. he had no idea what happened, or what did it, and he couldn’t even tell his mom. he didn’t need her freaking out over this.

what if he died? what if he got sick as well?

he sighed, passing his hand over it and throwing himself on his bed. he reached underneath it and pulled out his book, flipping to his place. it began to rain, josh leaning back into his pillows and reading more about fantasy creatures.

they were interesting.

as soon as the rain picked up and started pounding on the roof, josh found himself beginning to grow tired. he reached over to shut off the light, his eyelids heavy. he stretched, snuggling underneath his covers and drifting.

he probably should’ve woken up when he heard a different type of tapping on his window.


	5. tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! how do you feel about this so far? is it okay? 
> 
> also i hope you don't mind, but i've written a good amount of stuff, so i'm going to post those regularly until i need to write again, so my updates are going to be blocky because i'm still writing this.
> 
> I HOPE THATS OKAY SORRY
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

josh slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry.

it was dark, the moon bright as ever tonight. its cast lit up a milky streak of his room, pooling onto his floor. he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up in his bed slowly. he felt hungry, wondering what he could eat at this time.

it was almost three.

josh noticed he had accidentally left his window open, hoping that no rain got anywhere he couldn’t clean up. he pushed his blanket off of him, getting up slowly, his neck still hurting. he was looking around for any wet splotches, but instead of rain, he was met with something else in the shadows. it looked like a bean chair, but he didn’t own one of those.

unless his mom brought it as a surprise?

he inched closer, starting to get weary. when it moved, flashing golden eyes at him, he ran back to his bed. he really, _really_ hoped it was the guy from before and not somebody else, otherwise he would’ve been through.

“wh-who are you?” he asked it, seeing it move into the moonlight through the window.

“it’s tyler!” his eyes blew wide seeing tyler wave at him from the end of his bed.

“why are you in here? are you planning on eating me?!” josh asked, frantic.

“no, i don’t eat people.” tyler said. “i need to stay here.”

“what are you?” josh asked.

“that’s a good question.” tyler shrugged, sitting down on the floor.

“are you a vampire?” he asked, sounding silly.

he had to ask.

“yes?”

“are you serious? vampires don’t exist.” josh said, making a face and shaking his head.

“surprise.”

“what’s on my neck?”

“my brother.”

josh gasped. “why did your brother try to eat me?”

“because he has no regard for others.”

“why did-”

“stop asking so many questions!” tyler said, annoyed. “can i stay here, please? i can’t unless you say yes.”

“don’t you need to be invited into my house?”

“exactly! i came through the window, so that gives me some leeway, but i need your permission still.”

josh was scared. a stranger was in his room; he had no background on this guy, nor what he was capable of, and now he was saying he was a vampire? vampires don’t exist, but here one was, right in front of him. he couldn’t believe this.

should he call the police?

no, they’d probably get eaten, too.

“i guess. just...please don’t try to eat me.” josh said, not hearing himself.

if he was listening, he’d probably slap himself for being so stupid. tyler seemed nice enough, though, and he saved him from his brother, or whoever made this mark on his neck.

“i won’t. you could kill me, you know. i’m not like the others.” tyler said, looking at josh through his golden eyes.

“what do you mean?” josh asked, curious.

“you’re right. vampires don’t exist. i was...created? i guess? i don’t know still, but i know i’m not like them.”

“holy _shit_ so you’re a government experiment?” josh asked, becoming excited.

he’s read so many books like this, but he didn’t think they were _real._

“don’t say it like that.” tyler said, making a face. “i don’t even have family. the people i hunt with, they just like...adopted me. i don’t even know.”

“that’s awesome.” josh said, making tyler smile and look at the floor.

“you’re ridiculous.”

josh still had questions swarming in his head, but he decided not to ask now. maybe he shouldn’t ask at all, but he couldn’t help his curiosity. he suppressed himself for the time being, though. tyler looked worn down and tired, and he needed to stay here for a reason.

“wait, so how do i kill you?” josh asked.

tyler gave him a look, making josh shrug.

“like how you’d kill anyone else. you could shoot me, stab me, drown me. whatever.”

josh nodded, looking at the floor.

“...are you sure you won’t try to eat me?”

“i told you i don’t eat people. i try not to, at least. i don’t eat every day or full moon like them, i only do it when i really need it so i don’t hurt anyone. last time i did was like...months ago.” tyler said, sighing and looking out the window.

josh watched as he quickly ducked, peeking out the window again.

“they’re out there.” he whispered, his golden eyes darting back and forth at the street.

“can they smell you?” josh asked, again, sounding ridiculous.

“no.” tyler said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “we’re not werewolves. you should know that, with your little lore book.”

josh gasped, offended. “how do you know i’m reading a lore?”

“i see the book under your bed. just like how it’s dark in here to you, it’s light in here to me. hence why we never come out during the day, if so, barely.” tyler said, still looking out the window.

“this is so fucking weird.”

“hey! don’t swear. swearing is bad.”

josh gave tyler a look, and when he turned to glance at him, he laughed at it. josh could see tyler’s teeth in his mouth, his canines a little longer and sharper than his. tyler covered his mouth when he saw josh’s eyes flick to his mouth, looking out the window again.

“why did you cover your mouth?” he asked.

“because i hate my teeth. they’re gross. and scary.”

“i think they’re cool.” josh shrugged.

tyler smiled softly again, focusing out the window.

“how come you didn’t run?” tyler asked. “or say no when i asked?”

“because you seem nice, i guess.” josh said.

tyler nodded, sitting back on the floor once he saw they were gone.

“can i call you vampie?” josh asked.

“no. you could call me tyler.”

“drac?”

“tyler.”

“what about-”

“tyler.”

josh huffed. “killjoy.”

“that works, too.” `

josh rolled his eyes, sinking back in his bed. he felt like he could trust tyler, since he said he didn’t plan on eating him. of course, he could be lying and josh found himself in a trap, but he’d cross that bridge when he got there.

“i’m going to sleep. goodnight, killjoy.”

tyler rolled his eyes, crawling over to where he’d originally been. he didn’t really sleep on the floor, but he was a not-really guest, so he decided to deal with it. he was pressed to the cold tile, curling in on himself.

anywhere was better than _there._


	6. showers

josh awoke to his mattress softly bouncing rhythmically, opening his groggy eyes and watching his room bounce with him. he looked to the foot of his bed slowly, his already squinted eyes getting even more squinted when he saw tyler in a crisscross-applesauce position at his feet, bouncing on his butt.

“what are you doing?” josh asked, yawning into his hand.

“your morning voice is weird.” tyler commented, trailing his brown eyes to the books on josh’s little shelf next to his computer. “do you have anything on hybrids?”

“i don’t know, ty. check.” josh got up, making his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

he groaned when tyler came up behind him, eyes curious.

“what are you doing?” tyler asked behind his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror.

“i’m...brushing...my teeth.” josh said, uncomfortable as he did his daily routine.

tyler watched as josh scrubbed his teeth, wondering what the hell he was doing that for.

“you want to try it?” josh asked, seeing how he looked.

“is it safe? will i die?”

“am i dead?” josh asked.

“well, you do look pretty-”

“okay! here.” josh opened one of the many drawers underneath the sink, handing tyler a new toothbrush.

he always kept travel sizes in case he needed to leave somewhere. he never knew why, or where he’d even go, but he just liked having them for emergencies.

tyler opened the packaging, holding the toothbrush in his hands. he copied josh when he put the toothpaste onto the bristles, beginning to brush his teeth.

“this tastes like ass.” tyler said, doing his best to brush his teeth, too.

“it’s supposed to taste minty.”

“yeah. ass.”

“i thought you said swearing is bad.”

“it’s only bad when you say it. i’m cool, so i have rights.”

“oh.”

josh spit in the sink, washing it out and rinsing his mouth out. he left tyler to do the same, making his way over to the shower and turning on the water. tyler was still in the bathroom just as josh was about to take off his clothes, making a face.

“is that was people do? get naked in front of strangers?” tyler asked, josh rolling his eyes again.

“no, you have to get out.”

tyler shrugged, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. he waited right outside of it, though, bored. if this was the life that regular people lived, he was almost glad he was something else. he rested his forehead on the door, hearing the water stop after some time. he didn’t hear josh’s voice, beginning to get a little worried.

did he die?

he opened the bathroom door after a while, seeing josh in the steam. he had his clothes on for the day already, his hair wet.

“why are you-”

“oh, my god! can you please knock of something? what if i was still naked?” josh shouted.

“that would be embarrassing. for you.”

josh huffed. “you should take a shower, too.”

“are you calling me smelly?” tyler asked.

“yes. you smell like pennies.”

“that’s my natural scent.” tyler defended.

“take one.”

tyler sighed, going into the foggy bathroom to do what he saw josh do. he was new to this type of stuff, but if he was going to stay here, he needed to get used to it. besides, if he wanted to not be noticed, maybe changing himself up was a good idea.

“how do i take a shower, josh?” tyler asked, looking at the spray of the water.

“you take this thing,” josh handed him a washcloth, “and put soap on it after you wet it. you wash your entire body with it, then use the purple stuff in there to wash your face. it says ‘face wash’ on it.”

after he finished explaining, josh saw how confused tyler looked, sighing. he would get his clothes wet, but it’s better than his room smelling like blood.

he stepped in the shower, the water beating down on his hair and back. he looked at tyler, who stared back at him like a puppy.

“take off your clothes and come here.” josh said.

“you sound like a _creep.”_

“do you want to take a shower or not?” josh asked.

“i guess so.”

he covered his eyes with his hands as tyler began to take off his clothes, waiting until he heard footsteps in front of him and the shower door close.

he peeked out through his fingers, tyler facing him.

“whoa, you painted your nails?” tyler asked, seeing as they were white.

“my sister did as a joke when she visited.” josh shrugged, maneuvering to where tyler was under the spray of the shower and josh was still facing him.

“they’re pretty.”

“thank you.” josh smiled, taking the rag from tyler’s hands.

he poured soap onto it, rubbing it together and beginning to wash tyler’s back. he giggled, moving away from josh. josh looked at him, the soap running down his arm.

“that tickles.” he said, moving back over to josh. “sorry.”

josh continued, trying to suppress his own laughter when tyler kept jerking away and giggling. he’s never taken a “shower” or whatever before, he didn’t know it tickled.

this was weird.

“i’m going to wash your hair, now.” josh said, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner, placing the bottle of conditioner in tyler’s hand. “hold that.”

josh massaged the shampoo through tyler’s hair, seeing dirty suds trickling down to his neck.

“if you feel something sliding towards your eye, shut it tight, okay?”

“okay.”

tyler did exactly that, scrunching his face up as suds flowed down his face. josh washed tyler’s hair about three times, until finally using the conditioner from tyler’s hands.

“this smells good. like-”

“lemons?”

“yeah!”

tyler tried to remember the last time he smelled lemons, and it was when zack was trying to get the area to smell better after murdering two people, all because he was hungry. it was weird, like lemon juice in a spray can. it smelled good, though, so he couldn’t complain.

“rinse your face off. be careful for your hair.”

tyler ran his hands over his face, rinsing off any slippery conditioner before turning to face josh again, avoiding the stream of water. josh poured face wash onto his fingers, lathering tyler’s face with it. tyler took this opportunity to examine josh, and he really did have a pretty face. his nose was cool, it wasn’t straight and it was nice. it was different, especially with that ring of silver in it. he had tiny freckles littering his cheeks like little flowers in a field.

“are your eyes green or hazel?” tyler asked.

“yes.”

frankly, josh didn’t know either.

“oh. well, they’re pretty.”

“thanks, tyler.”

tyler smiled his best between josh’s hands, his lips a little puckered between them. josh smiled back at him, telling him to rinse his face and his hair out, then to dry off in a towel that he’d get for him. as tyler was doing this, he heard a knock on the door. doing his best to walk in wet, tight jeans and an even wetter t-shirt, he opened his door for his mom.

“is everything alright?” she asked, voice weak still.

“yeah, i’m fine.”

“why are you wet?”

“i accidentally turned on my shower.” josh shrugged.

his mom gave him a look, but she nodded anyways. “i’m going downstairs. be good.”

“okay, mom.” he smiled. how could he be bad in his own room?

oh.

he decided to see how tyler was doing. he was still in the shower, josh grabbing a towel off of the rack on top of the toilet, handing it to him.

“turn off the shower, first!”

tyler hurried to do that before any more of his towel got wet, drying off. josh had gotten clothes for him to wear, hoping they fit, and left the bathroom, giving tyler time. tyler got out after a while, seeing josh on his bed, fully dry except for his hair, reading that same lore book.

“anything on hybrids?”

“not yet. i’ll let you know.”

tyler nodded. “hey, do you want that bite off of your neck?”

“you could do that?”

“yeah.”

without warning, tyler walked over to josh, straddling his waist in his sitting position. his eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion, opening his mouth to question what the heck tyler was doing as he placed his hand on josh’s neck and the other one on his shoulders to stop him from falling off. he shut up, though, feeling tyler’s mouth on the bite, making goosebumps rise on his skin. he pulled back after a moment, getting off of josh and sitting right in the middle of his floor.

josh touched the spot where his bite was, feeling nothing but smooth skin. it didn’t hurt anymore, almost as if nothing had happened in the first place.

“how did you do that?”

“i’m a magician.” tyler said, making jazz hands at josh.

he wasn’t having any of it, though, giving tyler a poker face.

“maybe _you’re_ the killjoy.” tyler squinted, making josh roll his eyes and continue reading his book.


	7. cured

 “alright, kid. let’s go out.” josh said.

“no, i don’t go out during the day.” tyler said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“why not? you sparkle?”

“yes, very much.” tyler rolled his eyes. “it just burns more.”

“don’t you have jewelry you could wear?” josh asked, remembering from his books.

“i don’t think so. i have this ring, but i never knew what it was for.” tyler said, showing josh the blue ring on his middle finger.

“when did you get it?”

“i had it in my stuff before i left. so...” he tried to think, “yesterday.”

“okay, cool. let’s go out.”

tyler sighed, standing up. “why the heck are your jeans so tight? and your shirts have words on them?”

“you ask a lot of questions.”

tyler shrugged, following josh out of the room.

“wait, go out the window. my mom doesn’t know you’re here.”

“you have a mom? how come i couldn’t sense her when i came here?”

“she’s really sick, i guess.”

“i could help!” tyler said, making josh shake his head.

“i don’t think you can.”

“you should get her a glass of water.” tyler said, josh making a face.

“you are not giving her spit water.”

tyler held his two fingers up, josh instantly shutting up and staring at tyler.

“listen, josh. bring me a glass of water, and take it to your mom. okay?”

“okay.”

tyler sighed, watching josh walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, hearing glasses clanking together. he saw him come out of the kitchen shortly, a cup of water in his hand. tyler took it from him, spitting in it, thinking this whole thing was gross himself. it would help josh’s mom, though, so it was fine. he gave it back to josh, who wordlessly went into the room down the hall, tyler assuming it was his mom’s.

when josh came back, he stood in his same spot by the door, snapping out of it.

“go through the window!” josh said. “my mom doesn’t know you’re here.”

“okay. i’ll meet you down. go check on her, while you’re at it.”

with that, tyler opened josh’s window and began the climb down that giant tree he had next to his house, eventually making it down and seeing josh waiting for him by the door.

“tyler! my mom! she’s getting better!” josh said. “i took her temperature and it was normal, she stopped coughing and her fever went away!”

“that’s good, i’m glad.” tyler said.

josh nodded, leading tyler to his car parked to the side of his mother’s. she barely used it anymore, but it was still there anyways. he opened the car door for tyler, getting in on the driver’s seat and starting the car up. josh looked over at tyler, who was staring out of the window and looking at their neighbor’s front yard. he thought he looked nice in one of his snapbacks, the front of his hair poking out underneath the bill.

“josh, why are you staring at me?” tyler asked, still looking out the window.

josh’s cheeks warmed in embarrassment, clearing out his throat as if there were something in it.

“uh, nothing.” he said, backing out of the driveway.

tyler made a face, giggling. “where are we going?”

“uh...do you want pizza? there’s a nice spot after the stop sign.” josh said, beginning to cruise down his street.

“i can’t eat pizza,” tyler said, frowning, “i could eat other stuff, though.” he suggested, making josh nod.

“ice cream?”

“okay.”


	8. aura

tyler decided he would eat ice cream more often.

sure, he still felt hungry, but it was nice to spend time with josh nonetheless. he was sweet, and very funny, and he made tyler feel alright for the time being.

like he wasn’t alone again.

now, they were on the seesaw at the playground across the street, a few kids with their parents around. tyler laughed in excitement whenever josh would push down on the seat, returning the movements every time.

“everybody looks so weird.” tyler commented, seeing all sorts of auras around him.

“what do you mean?” josh asked, pushing down on the seat again and smiling when tyler giggled, surprised by it.

“i could see everyone’s auras. they’re so different. lots of kids are blue, some adults are purple and yellow. it tells me how they’re feeling, it’s cool.”

“what color do you see for me?” josh asked, curious.

“you’re like a...” tyler squinted, seeing a mix of colors. “magenta. blue-green magenta.”

josh made a face. “what does that mean?”

“that you’re feeling all types of stuff.” tyler shrugged.

“what do the colors mean?” he asked again.

“blue usually means you’re a little sad or upset about something. green is when you’re happy about something, like when you’re spending time with your vampire friend,” josh rolled his eyes, “magenta means that you might be attracted towards something or someone. it could be a hobby, or a favorite pet. whatever.”

“does everyone have a mix of colors?” josh asked, completely disregarding tyler’s explanation.

“some people do. it’s different.”

“is that bad?”

“no. it’s one of the best ones out there.” he smiled, making josh feel a little better.

he’d always been called “different”, sometimes “weird”.

usually they weren’t meant to be compliments.

“is that how you see people you need to stay away from?” josh asked.

“like...the ones i was looking out for yesterday?” tyler asked, tilting his head slightly.

“yeah. what if you see another vampire?” josh asked.

“they give off a red one. i’m pretty sure red means they’re fantasy-related. either that, or google is trash.”

josh laughed, tyler noticing the deep creases in his cheeks when he did so. he wished he had nice teeth like josh did. instead, his own could barely fit in his mouth.

he was snapped out of his thoughts when josh pushed down on the seesaw, hard, making tyler lose his balance and begin to slide forward. his eyes blew wide as he tried to catch his footing, but instead slid straight into josh with a thud. he felt the vibrations in his chest when josh chuckled, holding onto him so that he wouldn’t fall either.

“whoa. you’re clumsy, killjoy.”

“you’re...too strong.” tyler frowned, pulling back slightly.

“thank you.”

“that wasn’t supposed to be a compliment!” tyler said, furrowing his eyebrows in mock anger.

josh just rolled his eyes with a smile, tyler huffing and leaning on josh again. he was tired, all this exercise here at the park after ice cream wore him out.

“i need a nap.” tyler said, shutting his eyes against josh’s chest.

“all we did was play on the seesaw. don’t you do more at night?”

“yeah, but that’s at _night._ i’ve never been outside this long. i think you’re trying to kill me.”

“so, you’re just going to sleep on me like this?” josh asked, giving tyler a look though he couldn’t see it.

“goodnight, josh.”

josh got off of the seesaw, making tyler fall forward and the other end of it go into the air, tyler’s arms on the floor.

“wow, that was rude.” tyler said, looking up at josh.

“let’s go home, then.” josh smiled, holding his hand out for tyler to take.

he lead him to the car, frankly because tyler had no idea what josh’s car was supposed to look like, and they parked really far. the sky was grey, an ugly mix of white and black clouds above them. it was only when josh felt a raindrop on his nose, he began to book it. tyler followed, laughing as the rain instantly poured harder, soaking them quickly.

josh was laughing, too, mostly because he’d never got caught in bad rain like this before, and the cold drops splattering on his warmed skin gave him a rush of adrenaline. he still held tightly onto tyler’s hand, seeing his car come into view across the street.

“josh, look! a puddle! **(oneshots tease ;))** ” tyler said, tugging on josh’s hand and making them stop in their path.

“tyler, we don’t have time for that!” josh said, the rain beginning to sting.

“we gotta!” tyler insisted, letting go of josh’s hand and jumping into it, causing the bottoms of his jeans to become even more wet.

“ty, no!” josh called, hearing tyler’s splashes and groaning.

tyler had a burst of laughter, he hadn’t jumped in one of these for the longest. he could barely see, but he felt arms around his knees, making him lose his balance, and soon he was hanging off of someone’s back.

“josh! the puddle!” tyler said, hitting josh’s back as he carried him to the car. “put me down!”

“no.”

tyler groaned, huffing before just hanging there, rainwater pouring down his face. eventually, they made it into the car, josh putting tyler in the backseat before hurrying to the driver’s spot, starting the car up after closing the door quickly.

“you give so much trouble.” josh said, squinting at tyler in the rearview mirror.

“it was a puddle!” tyler insisted.

josh looked at him hard, shaking his head. “this is so weird.”

“what?”

“just a few days ago i was like ‘man, vampires don’t exist’, but i hung out with one all day. you’re like...living with me now.”

“nice!”

“what if you’re not real?” josh asked, turning down his street.

“like you’re a mental patient?”

“yeah. i literally have one friend besides you, and not only that, but you’re a _vampire._ this is fucking crazy.”

“swearing is bad!”

josh rolled his eyes.

“wait, did you just say i was your friend?” tyler asked, not catching it the first time.

“aren’t we? unless you’re using me as bait, then you’re going to jump me later.”

“you’re so annoying.”

“you love me!”

“whatever, kid.”

“i bet i’m older than you.”

“probably. i’m only seventeen. apparently my birthday is in december.”

“so i am. you have to listen to me now, since i’m older.”

tyler rolled his eyes the second time in ten minutes, getting out the car when josh had parked.

“i’m taking your sweaters!” tyler called, climbing the tree as josh unlocked the front door.

he was beginning to get cold in this weather.

“wait! can i go into your room?” tyler called from the top branches.

“oh!” josh almost forgot. “yeah, go ahead!”

“mom! i’m home!” he called, closing the door and taking off his shoes before dashing up the stairs.

tyler was already in josh’s bed, having changed into drier josh-clothes and snuggling under the covers. he was literally shivering, but the blankets helped a little bit. josh sighed, going to change his own clothes and hoped tyler didn’t turn around, because he was soaked down to his underwear and the bathroom had vents with cold air in it.

“why aren’t you changing in the bathroom?” tyler asked, his back still turned to josh.

“how do you know i’m changing?” josh asked, peeking his head out of the closet.

“i see you, i’m right here.”

“but your eyes are closed.”

“we have four more senses josh, a lot stronger than yours.”

“see, now you’re just making me feel like a loser.” josh frowned, peeling his shirt off.

“you are a loser. i’m just here to enforce it.”

“you’re the worst.” josh laughed, changing quickly in the privacy of the closet doors.

it was strange, having tyler here. he’d been with him for less than twenty-four hours, but josh already felt like they were best friends. tyler was fun to be around, and even though he made comments about josh, he knew he wasn’t judging him, and josh had been looking for someone like that for years. pete was there for him, but only sometimes.

he liked tyler.

“i’m glad you’re here. just thought you should know that.” josh said, sitting on the floor right in front of his little library.

“awe, that’s so nice. hopefully i don’t have to leave soon.” tyler turned his body to face him.

“what do you mean?” josh asked, tilting his head slightly at tyler, his heart sinking.

that means he’d be alone again.

“i mean...if they find me, i might have to leave so you don’t get hurt. or eaten. i told you, they have no regard for others.”

“if who finds you?”

 _“them._ we got into this big thing, and they found out i didn’t want to be part of them anymore, and now they hate me. which is fine, i don’t give a shit, but they’re ruthless. i could die.” tyler said, seeing the terrified look on josh’s face, chuckling. “not to scare you or anything.”

“tyler, that’s not funny.” josh said.

“it’s not, you’re right. i’m trying to stray away from my...habits? i guess. i don’t wanna be me anymore, but i have to live with myself. changing would help, though.”

“so, you don’t want to be a vampire anymore? that’s like a dog saying he doesn’t want to be a dog anymore.”

“right, he can’t change it, but if he stopped playing fetch and eating dog food, then he would feel like he’s doing something for himself.”

josh nodded, seeing where tyler was coming from.

“okay, well...if they ever do, i’ll make sure to say no when they ask to come in.”

“thanks, josh.” tyler smiled, turning his attention back to the bookshelf.

it was funny, really. if tyler did get caught, he would need more than a “no” from josh to stay safe. he’d need more than josh to be okay, but he decided not to think about it at all right now.


	9. you shouldn't have said anything

it’s been a few days.

josh and tyler were living just fine together, tyler still needing help with everyday things josh did. he was willing to help him, though, because that’s what people do for each other. tyler told josh whatever he wanted to know about him and his group, and tyler asked a question in return.

it was their thing, that way they both got to know a bit more about each other every day.

the problem was, tyler didn’t tell josh that he was always hungry, _especially_ on nights like this. on nights like _this,_ where the full moon was shining brightly through the windows, tyler felt like dying. he changed, both physically and mentally on nights like _this,_ and he tried to make sure josh wouldn’t have to see it.

if only he had went to bed sooner.

josh was reading, his booklight shining on the pages only, the moon encasing his room in a light blue glow. they were in silence, josh enjoying tyler’s company as the night grew darker. he hadn’t heard from him in a while, though. usually, he’d hear noise from whatever tyler found and was playing with, or a sigh of boredom if he hadn’t.

he’d always hear _something._

“tyler?” josh asked, getting even more silence in return.

he stared hard at the spot near the window where tyler would be, but found nothing in his place.

“ty?” josh called again, setting his book down and taking the booklight off of it.

his room door was closed, so tyler couldn’t have left, could he?

josh pointed his nightlight to the bathroom, but that door was closed as well. he was in quietness, trying to hear if he might’ve been inside the house somewhere, but it was silent, just like the last few minutes. he was beginning to panic; what if something happened to him? what if he was found?

“ty!” josh whisper-yelled, not wanting his mom to hear anything.

he pointed his booklight to the closet, the door slightly ajar. he didn’t see anything through the little crack, so he walked over to it to push back the door. he frowned, seeing tyler in his grey hoodie, his face in his hands and his knees up to his chest.

“tyler, are you alright?” josh asked, hearing tyler sniffle.

he shook his head, wiping his nose with the excess hoodie covering his hands. josh made a face.

“you’re wiping your snot-”

the words got stuck in his throat when he saw bloodstains where wet spots should have been.

“tyler, l-look at me.” josh said, beginning to panic again.

tyler only shook his head, his face still hidden in his hands.

“i need to stay out of the moonlight. it makes it w-worse.” he sniffled again, wiping more blood onto josh’s hoodie. “i could get it out later. please, leave me alone until tomorrow.”

his voice was shaky, and weak, but josh wanted to know what was going on.

tyler’s stomach growled loudly, closing in on himself as tightly as he could. his head was pounding, face hot as his cheeks took on a red tint. his mouth was dry, like he swallowed cotton, and it felt like his entire soul was trying to rip itself out of his chest. his vision was fading, and he felt sleepy, but he tried to stay awake in case he didn’t wake up.

this was awful.

“what’s happening, tyler?”

“i’m so hungry, josh.” tyler said, his feet pointing towards each other as he tried to sustain his stomach.

he needed josh to just _go away._

“look at me.” josh tried again, not knowing what to do or say, but he needed to know why tyler was bleeding.

tyler sighed, sniffling again, picking his head up slowly out of his hoodie-covered hands. josh’s eyes blew wide, beginning to say something, but his words were caught. tyler’s eyes were golden, glowing brightly in the shadows of the closet. tyler had a pained look on his face, his lips in a frown. almost his entire face was covered in blood, slowly trickling out of his eyes and nose.

“why do you look like that?” josh asked softly, not wanting tyler to feel worse.

“i’m _hungry.”_ tyler said, almost pleading with him.

he didn’t know for what, he just wanted to be left alone.

“can i cook you something?” josh offered, seeing tyler begin to cry again and cover his face.

“not like that.”

josh felt like there was stone in his chest. he hated seeing people cry, but it was a hundred times worse because it was _tyler_ and he was crying _blood._ this is all because he didn’t want to hurt people, and he was willing to starve himself all night.

he’s never met anyone crazier.

“...remember how you said you wouldn’t try to eat me?” josh spoke up after a long while of silence, and him just thinking.

“i’m not doing that. i’ll just wait it out.” tyler said, curling in on himself again when his stomach growled.

“what if i say you can, only for tonight?” josh offered again, wondering why the fuck he was doing something like this.

he didn’t even know what to expect if tyler was alright with it, and what would even happen. he could die for all he knew, but he was willing to help tyler out if he really needed it.

“i don’t need it. it’s f-fine.” tyler said.

“no, it’s not.”

tyler tried to argue again, but his mind was already set on it.

josh shouldn’t have said anything.

he looked up again, trying to keep his want down. his fingers curled slightly, his heart drowning in desire. he needed to tell josh to go away again, but nothing came out. instead, josh watched as tyler’s eyes turned ruby red as he blinked, like the letters of an exit sign. his lips parted slightly to show his teeth, and they looked longer from what josh remembered from earlier.

josh could barely see anything, but he only felt weight on top of him, dropping his booklight on the ground. he gasped in surprise, being knocked to the ground and feeling a hand holding onto the side of his neck. his heart beat fast as he tried to understand what was going on, gritting his teeth together when he felt a sharp pain coarse through his throat and shoulder, covering his mouth and screaming into his palm. he shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus on something other than the pain to his neck, realizing it was tyler.

he was in shock, though he allowed this to happen. he pressed his hand to his mouth again to suppress any noises, screaming and arching his back as the pain worsened. he tried to get out of tyler’s grip, but his legs weren’t helping him. he was hurting, _very, very badly,_ and he couldn’t move, being pinned underneath tyler’s body. he felt tired, the pain beginning to grow numb. he tried to stay awake, flicking his eyes across the spinning closet ceiling, but his head began to hurt.

tyler hadn’t let up, almost forgetting the taste of blood in his mouth. he needed this, and no matter how much he wanted to stop, because _this was enough,_ he couldn’t. his mind was clouded with blood lust, sinking his teeth deeper into josh’s throat to get out more and _more_ of it. josh started to get sleepy, not knowing if he should try to stay awake or tell tyler to stop. he tried to do the latter, his words coming out in a whisper as his eyelids grew heavy.

his hand fell from his mouth, his booklight growing dimmer and dimmer in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, just a heads up!
> 
> i kind of want to do a sort of psychological mix with the vamp theme, but if i am writing it and i doesn't fit, i also have different ideas in mind. i don't want to do a cliche vamp ending with like a fight or whatever, i want to make it more
> 
> deep? i guess idk
> 
> if that doesn't sit well i'll figure something out, but just to let u guys know ;)))))
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> -love, mandi


	10. not today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THE ENDING I WANT TO SCREAM
> 
> but anyways, enjoy!

josh woke up, the sunlight beating down on his face.

tyler was reading another lore book from josh’s little library, laying on his stomach with his feet in the air.

“ty? what happened to me last night?” josh asked, feeling worn out.

he felt like he had slept too hard.

“you passed out a little bit. sorry. i did some vampire magic stuff, though, so you’ll be alright. thank you.” tyler smiled, his fangs poking out from under his lip.

josh nodded, still confused, but smiled back anyways.

“you didn’t cover your mouth this time. that’s good.” josh noticed, making tyler blush.

“oh, shoot. sorry.”

“what for?”

“my teeth are awful.” tyler said, going back to reading, holding his head in his hands.

“they’re not. i think they’re cool. you should smile more often.” josh said, getting out of bed to take a shower.

his neck was achy, but when he went to touch it, nothing but smooth skin was there. 

“wait, josh. what’s this on my chin?” tyler asked, feeling something scratchy and thick running from his chin all the way across his jaw.

“stubble. you want to shave it off?” josh asked, opening his drawer and pulling out his pack of razors.

“yes, please.”

tyler walked into the bathroom, taking the razor from josh and beginning to shave his face.

“whoa, whoa. you need this.” josh said, handing him the shaving cream sitting near the sink.

tyler was almost finished when he accidentally cut himself, dropping the razor in the sink and looking at it in the mirror.

“josh!” he whined, though the slice was small.

it was bleeding a lot, though.

“can vampires drink their own blood?”

“ew, why would they want to? that’s gross.” tyler said, rinsing his face off in the sink and smiling when he felt his soft skin.

“you’re smearing it, now.” josh said, taking a piece of toilet paper from the dispenser.

tyler made a face, watching as josh held the toilet paper to the cut. tyler looked down at josh, smiling when he saw his nose. he still had a silver ring in it, and his freckles looked a little lighter now that summer was approaching.

“what?” josh asked, laughing slightly in insecurity as he saw tyler staring at him.

“your nose.” tyler said, smiling again.

“what about it?” josh was now smiling, too, amused at how tyler was so entertained by his nose.

“there is silver in it!” tyler said, poking the ring but pulled his hand away in pain as soon as he did it.

he forgot he wasn’t supposed to do things like that.

“ow.”

he looked at his finger, the red mark where he touched bright. he pouted, pressing his thumb and finger together to stop the pain as josh removed the toilet paper from his chin.

“good as new. except for your finger.” josh said, patting the top of his head and leaving the bathroom.

“josh! stop leaving me.” tyler whined, following josh to his bed.

josh grabbed his book on the sheet, laying down and covering his face from tyler with it, reading where he left off. tyler frowned, wanting attention like always, trying to come up with an idea. he came up short, so he laid down on josh instead, his body stretched over josh’s stomach. josh huffed at tyler’s weight, looking down at him.

“may i help you?” josh asked, seeing tyler staring up at the ceiling.

“i am bored.”

“when are you not?”

“hey, man. i have fun sometimes. when you’re not being _boring.”_ tyler said, sticking his tongue out at josh when he rolled his eyes.

“do you want to-”

josh sat up when he heard a splat on his window, seeing yellow goop beginning to slide down the glass. another splat hit the glass, more of that yellow guck staining his window.

“eggs?” tyler asked, looking up at josh.

josh groaned, hearing more splats on other parts of his house. it had to be zero, he only lived a few blocks away and he had a ton of free time to pester josh since school was out.

“it’s zero. even in the summer, he won’t leave me alone.” josh said into his hands, having to wait until zero stopped to clean up smelly eggs.

“zero?” tyler asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“the kid who’s been bullying me since eighth grade? he made my life a living hell, it’s just now that he decided to bother me during summer.”

tyler decided zero would stop today, and he got up to peek out the window.

he was told he could do stuff like this, only for emergencies. he’s never had an emergency before, though, so he’d never used it, but it was worth testing out now. he focused his energy on zero, ignoring his two friends standing right beside him. josh watched, tyler’s eyes beginning to glow a bright purple as he stared out the window at zero. josh moved to look at what the hell tyler was doing, and saw as zero stopped throwing eggs at his window, dropping the carton in the grass.

his friends looked at him, then at each other, confused. zero started coughing, and josh saw him hold his hand to his throat.

“dude, what the fuck is happening to you?” one of the guys asked, zero wheezing.

“i c-can’t-!”

josh enjoyed seeing zero hurting, but then again, he didn’t. he wanted to tyler to stop whatever voodoo magic he was doing. it was weird, he’d never thought things like this could happen, but here he was, watching tyler choke his worst enemy out on a hot summer’s day without even touching him.

this was crazy.

“ty, stop.” josh said, looking back at him.

tyler blinked, his eyes that same brown now, looking up at josh.

“why? he’s just gonna throw more eggs at you.”

“he could die.”

tyler stared at josh, not understanding why he cared so much about someone who made him hate life, but he wasn’t him. they both watched through the egg mess of a window as zero looked back up at josh’s house, gasping for breath. his friends started to run after seeing zero, and he followed after them.

“you’re a fucking witch!” zero called stupidly towards the house, making josh look at the floor.

great, something else zero could torture him about.

“tyler, that was crazy.” josh said. “you have powers or something?”

“didn’t you know that? with all the comic books you read?” tyler asked, wiping blood away from his nose and leaning against the wall and looking at josh.

“how do you know i read comics?” josh asked, feeling violated. “and why do you bleed so much?”

he hid his comics away behind his bookshelf, only because he wasn’t supposed to have them. his mom thought comic books ruined the art of reading itself, but josh still went out and bought some if he had enough money on him that he scrounged up from leftover change and couch cushions.

“you’re bad at hiding stuff. if we were ever going to murder someone, we’d get canned. and i used my head doing that, it hurts now.”

josh rolled his eyes at tyler’s comment, flopping back in his bed. tyler only followed him, laying down in the cramped spot between josh and the wall, turning his back to him. he’s never been this clingy before, having always travelled alone, and if he ever were to go anywhere with anyone else, it was his brothers.

if they even were his brothers.

he didn’t know what he was, or what he was supposed to do with himself, but he just knew he felt safe for the first time in a while. having josh near him made him feel like he wasn’t alone anymore, and he needed to hold on to that for as long as he could. he knew it would kill him in the long run, but he didn’t mind. not even a week ago, josh was nothing but the strange, nerdy kid who lived at the end of the street.

now, he was someone who showed him all of the things he’d been missing out on. he was exposed to genuine kindness and friendship, stronger feelings about random things, and what it was like to feel like he belonged, all because of this idiot with chipped white nail polish and a ring in his nose.

 _now,_ he was a lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just kidding i'm not gonna put a psychological aspect to this, i'll save that for another fic ;)))
> 
> but i have ideas, don't worry! this is where the updating will get choppy (if anyone cares) so i'll see y'all in like a week or so lmao 
> 
> IM SORRY DONT HATE ME 
> 
> -love mandi


	11. what's a "date"?

“josh?” tyler asked, scrolling through instagram on josh’s phone.

“yeah?” josh was on his bed, reading the fourth volume of that same lore book.

“what’s a ‘date’?”

josh raised his eyebrows at tyler’s question, looking at him.

“it says that a guy named brendon went on a date with a girl named sarah. she is very pretty.” tyler smiled, double tapping the picture.

“a date is something you do with someone you like a lot. you could...go to the movies or a theme park or something, wherever they want.”

“what do you do on a date?” tyler asked.

“eat food, do fun things. if you like each other enough, you can kiss them. whatever you want, i guess.” josh shrugged, going back to his book.

“have you been on a date before?” tyler asked.

josh only shook his head, and that’s when he remembered how single he was. tyler began to think, staring at him. he was laying on his back, his sock-covered feet in the air as he flipped to another page, studying it.

it would get them out of the house.

“how come we don’t go on dates?” tyler asked, seeing josh’s eyebrows raise again.

“um...because, like...we-”

“we should go on a date.” tyler interrupted him.

“ty-”

“no, let’s go. let’s go on a date.” tyler insisted, getting up from his seated position on the floor.

josh blinked at tyler, who had a happy smile on his face, like he was actually looking forward to spending more time with josh. josh sighed, not being one to say no to faces like that, standing up and walking towards his door.

“i’ll meet you down.” tyler said, slipping on his shoes and opening the window.

josh went into his mom’s room to check on her, seeing her in her bed and watching a soap opera.

“how are you feeling, mom?” josh asked, peeking his head in.

“i feel good. i think the doctor may have misdiagnosed me.” she smiled, cozy.

“probably. we could clear that up when we go again.”

“okay. are you going somewhere?”

“yeah, i’m going out with a friend.”

“who?”

“his name’s tyler, we met each other on the last day.”

“oh, okay. well, have fun, alright?”

josh nodded, sending her a small smile and leaving out the door, taking his keys off of the rack.

===

“where are we going?” tyler asked, the afternoon sun casting a warm glow throughout the car.

“there’s a fair a few miles out. do you want to go there?”

“do they have ice cream?”

“they should, yeah.”

josh tried to keep his hands steady on the steering wheel, they wouldn’t stop shaking. he was nervous, mainly because he was going on a date with tyler, if it even was a date. tyler probably just saw it something people do on a daily basis, which was kind of true, but that was for people that were _actually_ dating. he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but he just knew that tyler wanted to do this for the wrong reasons.

which was fine, but still.

josh found a parking spot pretty close to the fairgrounds, waiting for tyler to get out of the car to continue walking. josh would glance at tyler every so often, finding it sweet how his curious, brown eyes would dart back and forth between the rides and concession stands.

“josh, look! ice cream!” tyler pointed, grabbing josh’s hand and running over to the stand.

josh laughed, almost falling a few times with how fast tyler was going just to get to the ice cream stand. when they reached, tyler looked to josh, who ordered two vanilla cones for them and paid the guy at the register. tyler immediately began to eat his ice cream cone, josh holding his in his hand.

tyler still hadn’t let go, but josh didn’t mind.

they spent a while walking around the fair while eating their ice creams, tyler looking at everything and anything that passed him, even people. he’s never been around _this_ many before without half of them getting wiped out by the nest.

it was nice.

“look at the big wheel!” tyler gasped, pointing to the giant machine a few rides away.

he had ice cream all over his mouth, and his eyes were following the seats as they went around the machine in wonder. josh chuckled, really wanting to know how he was lucky enough to get someone like this.

“we could go, but we need to clean you off, first.”

“i’m dirty?” tyler asked, looking down at josh’s shirt and sweater, but it was clean.

“your mouth.” josh said, leading tyler to another food stand and taking napkins from the dispenser, cleaning tyler’s mouth with them.

tyler, once again, took this as an opportunity to study josh, and this time he decided he liked how josh’s mouth was shaped.

“you have nice lips.” tyler said, making josh blush and smile widely. “and teeth!”

“thank you, ty.” josh said, learning to just accept these random and reoccurring compliments from tyler.

the sun was beginning to set, casting a pink curtain on the fairgrounds. the winds were beginning to get slightly cooler, tyler pulling the ends of josh’s sweater around him.

he almost never got cold, what the heck.

they quickly found a cart to ride in, being that it was a tuesday night and the lines weren’t long. tyler looked around, peeking his head outside of the cart to look at the floor as they went higher and higher.

“whoa, this is high.”

“are you scared of heights?” josh asked, seeing tyler swallow.

“i mean...i wasn’t.”

that was when he backed away from the edge of the cart, scooting into josh more to be closer to the middle.

“it’s fine. look, the sun is setting.” josh said, taking his phone out of his pocket and poking the camera app.

he aimed it at tyler, who smiled widely in front of the sun, the only thing visible were his teeth and the tip of his nose. josh took the picture, opening his gallery to see it.

“wow, that’s a sick sunset.” tyler said, seeing only the orange sun against the ferris wheel.

“why aren’t you show-” josh almost forgot. “oh.”

“i’m there in your memories. look, you could literally picture me right there.” tyler pointed to where he was supposed to show up, making josh laugh.

“tyler, you’re silly.”

tyler smiled, the cart beginning to descend for another round. he leaned on josh’s shoulder, again, all this ice cream and exercise wearing him out. josh had his hands folded in his lap, tyler using one of his to disconnect them and replace the gap. josh blushed, feeling weird because he was so close to tyler right now, riding in a little ferris wheel cart, but he didn’t mind the butterflies in his stomach, or how warm his face had gotten.

he didn’t mind this.

tyler suddenly giggled, hiding his face in josh’s shoulder.

“what?” josh asked, a smile on his face.

he only shook his head in response, his dimples creasing his cheeks even further. josh looked to tyler, _really_ wanting to know how he was lucky enough to get someone like him. all his life, he’s been an outcast, not really being the type to talk to people, especially if he didn’t know them. tyler just popped up in his house, and a simple “i guess” got them here.

on this ferris wheel, blushing and laughing like idiots over nothing.

tyler’s smile had faded as he studied josh again, passing his eyes over his hair, then nose, then lips. he gnawed on his own, thinking to himself. what did josh say people do on dates again?

his heart was racing, and his palms began to get clammy the more he thought. tyler was smart enough, though. he’s seen it, he’s heard stories of it, so why not?

he slowly leaned forwards towards josh, whose breath hitched upon seeing this. tyler’s heart thumped loud in his ears, fingers shaking as he shut his eyes and continued until his lips were barely ghosting over josh’s, testing the waters and any boundaries put up beforehand. before tyler had a chance to figure out what he was supposed to do next, josh pushed forward, meeting tyler’s lips with his own and placing his free hand on tyler’s jaw to guide him. tyler held onto josh’s hand a little tighter in nerves, shifting his head to stop their noses from bumping together.

between soft touches and gentle kisses, the butterflies became too much and tyler couldn’t help but smile, breaking the kiss and hiding his face in josh’s shoulder again.

“is that what people do on dates?” tyler asked, his face on _fire._

“y-yeah. they do that...s-sometimes.” josh replied, forgetting how to speak.

nerves were caught in his throat, his heart making it hard to hear. their hands were still linked together as the ride stopped, and as they got off, tyler began to swing them lightly in between each other. josh smiled, the fairgrounds beginning to light up and the night started to darken.

“we should probably go, before it gets too dark.” tyler suggested, josh nodding.

“did you have fun today?” josh asked.

“yup! thank you.”

josh saw the car come into view in the parking lot, smirking.

“last one to the car is garlic.” josh said, letting go of tyler’s hand and beginning to run to the car.

tyler squealed in excitement, catching up to josh fairly quickly and jumping on his back, wrapping his arms and legs around him. josh laughed, holding onto tyler’s thighs and running with him towards the car, tyler giggling at the wind brushing his skin as he bounced with every step josh took.

“hey, josh, what’s a vampire’s favorite fruit?” tyler asked, getting inside the car. **(if you get this reference let’s be best buds)**

“a...blood orange?” josh tried, starting up the car.

“no. a neck-tarine!” tyler burst in giggles, throwing his head back, like a child. **(if not let’s still be best buds)**

josh couldn’t help but laugh at how cheesy the joke was, a lighthearted atmosphere filling the car. it was strange, having tyler with him. no one had a clue that tyler was staying in josh’s room, but that only added to the thrill of it. josh smiled, finding tyler’s little laughs adorable.

he’d make sure to hear more of it.


	12. fourth

it’s been weeks, the fourth of july now.

josh still didn’t know how he was able to hide tyler in his room from his mom for so long, especially now that she was well and moving more. she popped her head in everyday, just to check on him, and tyler would hide in the closet or behind his little library. it was getting harder to, and josh felt a little guilty that he was keeping tyler here in secret, but he’d always forget about it within minutes of tyler telling him a joke or story.

“ty, i think i should introduce you to my mom.” josh said, peeking out of his book.

“are you sure you want to do that?” tyler asked.

“shouldn’t she know?”

“no,” tyler shook his head, “but if you want to, i don’t mind.”

“mom!” josh called, tyler jumping.

“now?” tyler whisper-yelled.

he wasn’t even ready for it.

“yes, now.” josh said, putting his book down.

“what are you even going to tell her? ‘hey, mom, my vampire boyfriend has been living with me for the past month or so, hope you don’t mind!’?” tyler mocked, making josh roll his eyes.

“so now you’re my vampire boyfriend?” josh asked, making tyler roll his own and scoff.

there was a knock on the door, making josh shut up and look as his mom walked in.

“what’s wrong?” she asked, seeing tyler almost immediately. “oh! are you tyler?”

“y-yes,” he stood up, going to shake her hand, “nice to meet you.”

instead, she pulled him in for a gentle hug, making tyler smile at the warm gesture.

“it’s good to finally see you!” she said, making tyler hide his teeth from her in a smile.

“you, too.”

“mom, is it okay if tyler stays here?” josh asked, making sure not to give her a time frame.

“for how long?”

_shit._

“uh...i don’t know?” josh tried, his mom making a face.

“i, uh...i have some problems at home. if i can’t, it’s totally fine.” tyler said, beginning to think of where he’d go.

he couldn’t exactly go back to where he came from, but he could probably find someone that was willing to let him stay with them. it would suck without josh, though.

“you can stay for as long as you need to.” josh’s mom smiled, breaking his thoughts. “i’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

tyler watched her leave, shutting the door behind her.

“would you look at that.” josh said sarcastically, tyler blowing a raspberry at him and sitting down in his same spot, resuming his game.

he only stopped when he heard pops outside, and then what sounded like rain hitting the roof. he looked to josh, who sat up and heard the same thing, watching him as he crawled towards the foot of his bed to look out the window. he heard the popping sound again, watching as a tiny blue rocket shot up into the night sky, exploding into colors.

“fireworks, nice! do you want to go see them?” josh asked tyler, who stared in awe at the bursts of lights in the dark sky.

within seconds, tyler began to open the window, eagerly getting into the giant tree. josh followed after him, meeting him tyler in the middle of the street, looking up at the clear night sky into the fireworks.

“josh, look!” tyler pointed towards the sky, the fireworks gleaming in tyler’s eyes.

josh smiled, looking up at them as well, jumping a bit at the loud burst of noise from that firework.

“aren’t they pretty?” josh asked.

“almost...” tyler thought, trying to remember where he’s heard it from. “...as pretty as you!”

josh shook his head, the creases in his cheeks deep as he smiled widely at tyler’s remark and tone of voice.

“you’re silly.”

tyler took josh’s hand, leading him to the front yard again and sitting down right in the grass. josh followed, laying back and watching a string of white fireworks go off underneath the moon. tyler brought his knees up to his chest, still in awe; how did people get the lights to go off in the sky like that?

he was fascinated.

“wow.” tyler breathed, a firework bursting in the shape of the american flag, falling down like raindrops.

josh, on the other hand, couldn’t help but stare. tyler really was something else; he’s never seen someone get so excited over fireworks before. he was like a child when it came to how the outside world worked, but josh was just happy to show him.

he didn’t mind this.

“yes?” tyler asked, looking down at josh.

“what?” josh titled his head.

“you’re staring again.” tyler said, giggling into his hoodie-covered hands.

“but you’re so cute, killjoy!” josh said dramatically, laughing at tyler’s eye roll.

“you’re annoying.”

josh leaned up on his elbows, looking at the fireworks. “are you liking the fireworks?”

tyler continued to look at them, nodding his head. josh was enjoying himself as well, liking the gentle pops of the fireworks exploding into the sky, the chilly night breezes beating against his hoodie.

tyler suddenly tackled josh in a hug, burying his face in his neck. josh giggled at the tickling sensations on his throat of tyler’s eyelashes, hugging him back and wondering why the heck he was so touchy for.

“thank you.” he said simply, hugging josh tighter.

“for what?” josh asked, confused.

“for everything. thank you.” tyler said.

“oh...uh, you’re welcome.”

tyler leaned back, that same, stupid, silly grin never leaving his face.

josh returned the gesture, tyler taking him by surprise again when he brought his lips to his, josh falling backwards into the grass. tyler shifted his head, his nose bumping josh’s a bit, the silver irritating it. josh rested his hands on tyler’s hips, gripping them tightly as tyler completely straddled josh’s waist, supporting himself on his hands.

tyler grazed his lips over josh’s, who eagerly pushed his mouth towards tyler’s again, their break ending as fast as it started. their chins bumped slightly, tyler breathing out of his nose as josh moved his hand towards the back of his neck, bringing him closer. tyler dipped his head, goosebumps littering his skin underneath josh’s hoodie as josh trailed his hands slowly towards the small of his back, then towards his butt. tyler had his knee in between josh’s legs, shifting his weight every so often from his legs and his hands, teasing.

he had searched these types of things up on josh’s phone before, and despite the slightly sloppy kisses and shaky hands, he was alright.

tyler poured every new feeling he was experiencing into the kiss, from the bursts of happiness whenever he saw josh to the racing of his heart in his chest, to the need to make sure he looked okay before josh even saw him in the morning to the pit of want rising up in his tummy.

he literally owed his life to josh, but he was so humble about it. he was lucky to have ran into him that one single night he was taking a night walk, because he would have never dreamed of watching fireworks on the fourth of july with someone he really came to like.

back then, if you told him _that,_ he would’ve killed you.


	13. deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY
> 
> i have written the ending, i'll probably post it tomorrow after i reread and edit and all that good stuff.
> 
> are you guys liking this so far? please let me know, don't be afraid to talk to me! the entire story will probably around twenty chapters maybe a little over or under, just to let you know :)
> 
> ALSO I WAS RECOMMENDED TO READ A FIC CALLED MILK AND HONEY, AND OHHH MY GOOOOD
> 
> please go read it if you haven't, the writing is beautiful and i've never cried and laughed during a fic like it was so freakin' moving i'm still a m e s s but anyways
> 
> enjoy!

josh had fallen asleep to tyler’s humming tonight, awaking to the exact opposite.

his room was filled with an eerie silence, darkness encasing the room. it was just josh in here, a certain emptiness creeping up his spine. he looked in the spot where tyler was supposed to be, eyes flicking back and forth between the middle of the floor and the area near the window.

“ty?” josh asked, again, hearing nothing.

he got out of bed, looking out the window towards the creamy moon. josh stared at it, swallowing thickly.

it was full tonight.

josh looked towards his closet, where he could probably be on a day like this. hr slowly pulled back the wooden closet door, revealing nothing but clothing and stray shoes.

“tyler!” josh whispered into the purple-blue hue of his room.

silence.

josh bit his bottom lip, thinking of where tyler could be. not in the bathroom, the door was open and he could see inside of it clearly. his bedroom door was shut like it had been before, but tyler couldn’t leave the house without having to ask to come inside. josh checked his digital clock, seeing it was three on the dot.

he sighed.

tugging on a pair of black sweatpants and a hoodie thrown across his desk chair, he pulled on the window, opening it with ease. this told him that tyler must have gone through it, the locks had been undone. he crawled out, careful not to fall out of the tree right next to his house. he squinted in the bright moonlight, the grass crunching underneath his footsteps. he looked down the street, a shiver dragging its nails down his spine.

it was empty.

he chewed on his bottom lip again, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep out the night’s chilly air as he walked down the street, passing the yellow glow of streetlamps. the house at the end of the block was coming up now, josh stopping in his tracks as soon as he heard a muffled shout emitting from the house.

it wasn’t familiar, but then again, he’s never heard tyler scream before.

his breath hitched, staring at the house until everything around him faded but that, waiting for something else to happen. he jumped, seeing someone burst through the front door of the old house, looking tattered and bloody. he backed up into the shadows of the dark house behind him, hoping he was hidden enough, watching as someone in a black hoodie began to run in the opposite direction from him, like there was something chasing him.

he checked the front door for anything else to pop out, holding his breath when he saw someone peek their head out, looking in the direction of where the person ran, then towards josh, their red eyes flashing at him as they closed the door. josh remembered what tyler was wearing today, kind of bummed that his black hoodie had been torn, but he ran after him anyway, afraid that he might have been hurt.

there was an empty col-de-sac at the far end of the road, so he must’ve been hiding behind a house or old trees. josh walked in the middle of it, where a single tree and overgrown grass were, looking around, the hair on his neck standing up. he felt haunted. he tried to see in between the cracks of each house, seeing nothing but the canal behind them. he went to turn around, covering his mouth and almost screaming his lungs out as tyler was behind him.

“josh...” tyler’s voice was weak, and he sounded tired.

but not in the sleepy-type of way. josh hugged him upon hearing him, tyler hiding his face in josh’s neck. he was clinging on to the fabric of josh’s hoodie, josh feeling icky once something seeped into the material, a cold wetness spreading on his chest.

“ty, what’s wrong?” josh asked, even though he could feel the rips in his hoodie and the blood on his fingertips.

“they...they caught up to me. tried to...tried to get me to...i didn’t want to. they’re...so fucking strong.” he said, breathless.

he was worried. he got himself wrapped up in a deal, forced to report to the nest every full moon, to be a part of them for one night, just so josh would stay out of trouble. he hated himself for it, all he wanted to do was get away from josh tonight. now, he was scared, holding onto him like he’d die if he wasn’t.

he was _terrified._

“what did they do?”

“i got caught up in this...thing. i’m sorry.” tyler said, hiding his face in josh’s shoulder even further.

“what thing, tyler?”

“they’re forcing me to...to hunt with them again. to do what they want.” tyler said, his voice small.

“can’t you get out of it?”

“then you’ll die.” tyler said, his heart aching whenever he thought about it.

“what? what did you do?” josh said, pulling back and looking at tyler.

his eyes were yellow, but dull. “i’m sorry.”

“what did you _do_?”

“i...i killed.” tyler said, his voice pained.

josh only frowned, shushing him and kissing his hair, hugging him tighter. tyler blinked, hard, trying to erase the expression of death from his memories. he could almost feel the soft skin between his fingers, nails clawing at his arms and hands, fighting for another chance to keep living. he still felt the veins pulsing under his hands, the thick blood running down his arms.

_and it tasted so damn good._


	14. bowling

“we should go bowling.” tyler said, laying on josh’s carpet and looking up at the ceiling.

josh had been on edge since that night, jumping at even the smallest noise around him. tyler had been acting like it didn’t exist, that josh couldn’t die at any moment during a full moon, but the more tyler didn’t talk about it, the more worried he got.

now he wanted to go bowling?

“josh, a full moon isn’t for another month. it’s fine.” tyler said, as if he could read josh’s thoughts.

“don’t they come out every night?”

“yes, but they won’t bother us until next month.”

josh sighed, shaking his head.

“let’s go, then, i guess.”

“your aura’s pretty sad. are you alright?” tyler asked, titling his head.

josh shrugged, grabbing his keys from his desk.

“listen to me,” tyler grabbed josh’s wrist, making him turn around to face him. “i’ll do everything i can to protect you. i’ll get you out of it, i promise.”

josh stared at tyler’s little smile when he said that, returning the gesture and rolling his eyes. “alright. just be safe, okay?”

“okay.” tyler nodded, kissing josh’s cheek and leaving out the window.

josh held his fingers to his cheek, forgetting that they were dating now.

he wasn’t sure if tyler understood what dating was, or maybe he did and josh was just the odd one out. either way, holding hands and kissing each other was something josh wouldn’t have guessed would happen when tyler showed up, but he wasn’t complaining.

tyler was adorable.

he left, telling his mom he was leaving for the day, before unlocking the car and getting inside of it.

“how do you bowl?” tyler asked, looking in the passenger’s mirror at his teeth.

_yup, still awful._

“i’ll show you when we get there. why are you looking at your teeth?” josh backed out of the driveway and began the ride to the bowling alley.

“they’re ugly. i want normal teeth, like yours.” tyler pouted, poking his fang.

“they’re not ugly. i think they’re cool. it’s different. remember what you said about being different?” josh asked, holding out his hand for tyler to take, in which he did.

“that it’s the best out there.” 

it was his turn to blush now, staring out the window, his fingers locked with josh’s. josh stopped at a red light and looked over, seeing that same pink tint that took to tyler’s cheeks the first night they met, and he noticed his hair had grown a little longer.

it was nice.

“why are you staring?” tyler asked, still looking out the window.

“uh...i’m n-not.” josh said, mentally slapping himself and driving when the light turned green.

“alrighty.” tyler said, a small smirk on his face.

in a curtain of comfortable silence, the only sound being the engine of the car, tyler held josh’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly. he’s seen people do that before; apparently, it was a gesture you do to someone when you like them. josh only blushed, looking at tyler with a smile, his heart beating a mile a minute just from that one thing tyler did.

that was when he decided tyler would surely be the death of him.


	15. mom

“wow, you got a...” tyler looked up at the screen, seeing the giant, white words pop up on it. “...strike!”

“i’m pretty good, if i say so myself.” josh said in mock-cockiness, tyler rolling his eyes with a smile and going up.

josh had only taught him how to do it once, but he had already forgotten now. he looked at his lane, the bumpers sticking out from the sides. there were ten white bowling pins waiting to be knocked down at the end of the lane, tyler holding the bowling ball in his hands. it was heavy, and he was always paranoid that he’d get his fingers stuck, but he was still determined to get a strike.

josh saw tyler thinking too hard about it, so he stood up and got right behind him, placing his hands on tyler’s.

“i’ll help.” josh said lowly, a smile possessing his mouth when he saw goosebumps rise on tyler’s arms.

he’s never done that to someone before, nice.

“pull back, and let go of the ball as soon as you swing forwards.” josh had his hand on the back of tyler’s ball, and as soon as he swung it, he pushed it forward so it could roll faster down the lane.

tyler watched with wide eyes as it ran straight down the middle, knocking down all ten of the bowling pins.

“i got a strike, too!” tyler said excitedly, looking at the screen.

“good job!” josh held two hands up, tyler hitting them and laughing.

this was the most fun he’s had in a while, he couldn’t help it.

josh let tyler go by himself when it was his turn again. he saw tyler look at the ball curiously, hesitantly putting his fingers into the bowling ball and swinging it. tyler watched as it rolled down the lane, bouncing off the bumpers and completely missing the bowling pins. he turned around, a tiny pout on his face.

josh chuckled, still giving tyler a high five for support.

as josh was going, tyler took it as yet _another_ opportunity to observe him. he was so interesting. tyler really, really liked josh; he liked him for accepting him so quickly, for being the warm smile and hazel eyes that he could wake up to in the morning. he liked him for making him take care of himself, and showing him what living was like. before tyler could look away, josh caught him, smiling softly at him and _oops,_ there that blush was again.

tyler made a face at him, making josh do that little laugh where his tongue would poke out between his teeth and his eyes would get all squinty. josh wasn’t finished with his turn, though, so tyler looked around the bowling alley, especially at the arcade section. there was a lot of noise coming from there, and a _lot_ of people were in there, playing the games. he blinked, looking around the bowling alley at everyone’s auras. he saw a lot of green, and that made him smile.

people were happy here.

he turned his head to the left, seeing more magenta and blue auras. they were all the way at the corner of the alley, where nobody could really see them. he turned his head again, staring at the red auras that were clustered around the front of the alley, his heart sinking.

they were here.

“josh.” tyler called, josh too busy celebrating his strike to himself.

“josh!” tyler whisper-yelled.

“huh?” josh asked, looking at him.

“we need to go.” he said, getting up out of his chair and taking off his bowling shoes.

“what? why?”

“they’re here.” tyler said, josh following him to the front desk.

tyler tried to hide behind people walking back and forth between them, seeing the red auras continually walk around the alley, as if they were searching for something. josh was confused, and _scared,_ but he took off his bowling shoes anyways, handing them to the cashier and following tyler towards the entrance.

red auras walked in as soon as they turned the corner, tyler stopping abruptly and pushing josh away from the door.

“can’t they sense you, too?” josh asked, tyler grabbing his hand and weaving through the crowded hallway towards the other side of the alley.

“no. i’m not one of them.” tyler said, seeing more and more red auras invade the alley.

the entrance was completely off limits, the auras just standing there, as if they knew tyler and josh were here.

“i thought you said they wouldn’t bother us until the next full moon?” josh asked, tyler following the exit signs that lined the hallways.

“they’re not, but you want to run into them now?” tyler asked.

josh shut his mouth, tyler pushing open a door that led to the back of the alley, standing in a barely-lit, almost empty parking lot.

“we need to go!” tyler said, dashing to the front before anyone else came.

josh followed after him, tyler being a little too fast than he’d like, making it to the car and starting it up quickly. tyler got in, barely seeing a red aura exit the same door they just came out of, looking around.

_shit._

josh drove quickly, careful not to hit the stop sign at the entrance of the parking lot, tyler looking back to see if anyone was following them.

“okay, we’re good.” tyler said, sitting correctly.

“ty, i thought we weren’t supposed to be doing stuff like this?” josh asked, turning the corner and taking the long way to his house.

“it’s fine...i’ll fix it. i’ll fix it.” tyler said, thinking to himself.

josh parked the car in the driveway, quickly making his way over to his front door.

“can i go inside?” tyler asked, climbing the tree by josh’s window.

josh nodded, not looking at tyler. he was beginning to get worried again, for both their safety now that they were out to get them. he opened his door, jogging up the stairs.

“mom! i’m home!” he called, not getting a response back.

it smelled _so weird_ in here.

“what’s that smell?” josh asked, setting his keys on the table.

tyler instantly recognized it, his heart sinking in his chest. “um...”

josh furrowed his eyebrows, the faint smell familiar to him, like he’s been around it more than once, but he couldn’t point his finger on it. was his mom doing something?

“mom?” josh asked, walking slowly down the hallway towards her room.

it was really dark in here, not even the moon was helping from her open room door. josh was confused, the smell getting stronger and stronger the more he made his way towards her bedroom. he made a face, peeking his head inside of her room.

“mom?” josh asked, feeling for the light switch on the side of the wall.

he immediately regretting flipping it.

his mom was lying face down on the floor, her head turned towards the door. blood had gone stationary by the multiple sets of holes decorating her neck, a pool of blood seeping it’s way in between the cracks of the tile. her face was lifeless, a blue-green tint coloring her eyes and the purple veil of death over her cracked lips.

josh couldn’t breathe.

his throat was closing, his mouth beginning to dry up he stared at his mom. he screamed, louder and louder until his head was floating and his lungs were on fire. tears poured out of his eyes, his vision extremely blurry as his legs gave out, and soon he was leaning on the bedroom door as everything inside of him was poured out into screams. he was hyperventilating, his throat clogged with tears and his nose stuffed. he couldn’t stop crying, squeezing his eyes shut to get rid of what he saw, but when he couldn’t, he screamed even louder.

his face was red, and his shirt began to get wet. he _couldn’t stop crying,_ trying his best to breathe through sobs and screams.

_his mom was dead._

he didn’t know what to do. his body began to get numb, and if it wasn’t for tyler coming into the room and hugging him tightly, he would have fallen apart.

josh sniffled, trying to make himself small when he felt tyler’s touches.

_tyler._

“get the fuck out.” josh said, looking back at up his mom through blurry vision.

“wh-”

“get the fuck out!” josh shouted, pushing tyler away. “this is your fault! it’s your fucking fault!”

“josh...” tyler tried, josh shaking his head and tugging at his hair.

“get out!”

tyler swallowed thickly, trying to keep the lump in his throat down as he stood up, blood from his nose dripping onto the tile. he quickly but hesitantly backed into the hallway, josh hugging his knees up to his chest and hiding his face in them. tyler crawled out josh’s window, sitting down on one of the tree branches jutting out. he thought to himself, looking down at the grass and watching the wind blow through the blades.

“it’s okay. i’ll fix it. i’ll fix it.” tyler said to himself, kicking his legs back and forth, beginning to get frustrated.

he would fix it. he just didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know why tyler is bleeding so much after josh yells at him to get out, it's because vampires start bleeding from the eyes, nose, and ears when they're uninvited into a house. 
> 
> :)))
> 
> thank you for reading!


	16. come in

josh missed tyler.

he stayed by his window, even after he was so rude to him. it probably wasn’t tyler’s fault, but josh was so clouded with rage and confusion, he needed to point fingers somewhere. his mother’s bedroom door had stayed shut since that day, the smell of copper and flesh becoming overwhelming on that side of the hallway, so josh just kept to himself in his room. he had no idea what to do with it, if he should do anything.

it was silent in here.

there was no more banter back and forth between himself and tyler, there was no more smells of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen from his mom. he was beginning to get thin, feeling sick to his stomach whenever he tried to eat someone out of his fridge. the bags underneath his eyes were dark, creases upon creases on top of his cheeks.

he needed to talk to someone, the silence becoming too much, but he had no one.

the thing is, tyler had never left josh. he used to sleep, but now he spent time leaning against the thick bark of the tree next to josh’s house, making sure he wasn’t doing anything, despite the circumstances. josh would sometimes see him, wordless communication spoken towards him through his fragile eyes, but he would never talk to him.

tyler hurt.

he felt awful, like he had the flu. his body was tired from trying to fix everything, his head ached from using his energy every single night to get them to leave josh alone. the only thing he was missing were the sick sniffles and fevers. they were after josh, but tyler wouldn’t have any of it.

he refused to.

josh saw how worn out tyler was every time he was outside of his window, guilt rising in his chest because he wouldn’t let him in, but all he remembered where the sets of holes in her neck, knowing exactly where it came from, and josh would shut the blinds on his window to forget it.

it was dark.

josh knew tyler was still out there, and he missed him being in here with him, but he kept the blinds closed. he couldn’t look at his face, or more feelings of guilt would choke him out within his own bedroom. he sat on his mattress, reading, trying anything to take away the feelings of grievance that were quickly overwhelming him by now, but it was in vain.

warm tears pooled at his eyes, painting clear stripes down his cheek as they trickled off of his chin. his heart felt like it was being squeezed of every last emotion he had left, and soon he was sobbing again, his head in his hands. he faintly heard the window open, the blinds being rummaged through, and then there were arms wrapping around his frame. he could barely see drops of blood staining the grey hoodie that tyler had been wearing, knowing why it was happening, but he didn’t put a stop to it.

maybe he wanted tyler to experience a piece of what he was feeling, or maybe he was too tired to invite him in. but it was only when the drops became faster and he felt tyler trembling that josh couldn’t take it.

“come in.” he whispered, leaning into tyler’s chest.

the drops had ceased, and he had stopped crying, tyler hugging him tightly. all he wanted was revenge, to slice the throat of the ones that _murdered_ his mother. she was still there, almost like a sick reminder that they were here, and they were out to get him.

he was willing to kill himself just to see the face of death on one of _them._


	17. ilysb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get that title reference then ;)
> 
> GUYS THERE'S ONLY LIKE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AND THEN ITS OVAAAA
> 
> i literally had so much fun writing this, hopefully you had fun reading!! 
> 
> enjoy :))))

it had been a few days.

tyler had convinced josh to do something about it, and josh eventually gave in, trying his best not to panic when they buried her in the front yard. tyler knew how to clean everything up, and soon it was like she was never there. josh still pictured her, and he couldn’t get _that_ image out of his mind, but she was gone.

she was gone.

“i want to burn the nest.” josh said suddenly, making tyler look up from one of his comic books.

he was able to cover up the cuts and bruises on his body from josh, but his face was clear of that, except for the purple circles that made their way to his eyes from lack of sleep. josh knew something was wrong, but he stopped pressing when tyler would always change the subject, talking about anything but that.

“it’s not that easy, josh. they could kill you in an instant.”

“tomorrow night.” josh said, completely ignoring tyler’s warning.

“that’s a full moon, sweetie.” tyler said, flipping through his comic book.

“isn’t there a way you could help me? can’t i drink your blood?” josh asked, remembering from his comic book.

“well...y-yeah, you can, but it wouldn’t help any. i wouldn’t recommend it, though. i don’t think you would like it.” tyler said, oblivious.

“tyler, they killed my mom.”

tyler’s chest stung, a pang of regret making its way to his heart.

“i...i know. the thing is, it’s hard to kill just one. you think you could take out four? they’re strong, especially at night and _especially_ during full moon.”

“please.”

tyler sighed, tightening his lips in a thin line before shaking his head. “okay. okay, fine.”

“how are we going to do it?” josh asked, thinking to himself.

“i could distract them, and maybe you could set the house on fire.”

“i want to kill them.”

tyler raised his eyebrows, surprised by josh’s tone of voice. he was used to his gentle nature, but here he was, plotting to murder an entire nest of vampires right down the street.

wow.

“josh, they’re going to kill you.” tyler pushed, josh shaking his head.

“i don’t _care,_ tyler. they killed my mom!”

“what about me, josh? if they kill you, then what?” tyler retorted, sounding selfish, but it was true.

he couldn’t lose josh, not like that.

“what the fuck about you?” josh shouted, shutting his book. “you got me into this! why should you care if i died?” by now, josh was upset, standing in front of tyler, who stood up himself upon seeing josh do that.

“because...” tyler trailed off, looking at the floor and tugging at his collar in nerves.

if he was thinking about it, he really didn’t know. if he was _really_ thinking about it, he wasn’t supposed to give a shit if josh died trying to wipe out his nest.

if he was listening to his heart, it was because he couldn’t live with himself if he knew josh got hurt at his expense. he already had the death of his mother over his head, but he was never programmed to experience feelings like this. he wasn’t programmed to feel like he needed josh by his side, to have unsolicited smiles plastered on his face whenever he would make eye contact with him from staring for too long. he wasn’t programmed to make sure josh was always happy, and he _wasn’t programmed_ to care so damn much whenever josh was the slightest bit upset at him.

he wasn’t programmed for this.

and now that he knew that josh most likely didn’t want to see him as much as he used to, or that he was angry at him because it was probably his fault that his mother was dead, this was torture.

so instead of pouring his thoughts into a pile of wordy jumble, he simplified it.

“i love you.”

his voice shook, and it came out in a whisper because he could barely breathe. josh’s eyebrows slowly separated from the middle of his forehead, his mouth opening to say something, but he quickly shut it, the words slipping from his tongue.

“i love you.” he said again, “i don’t care if you think it’s too early for that, or if you don’t feel the same, but i’m _not_ going to let them kill you. i’m not. i’ll get a whole army of people on my side, even if that army’s just me, and i will _not_ let them fucking kill you.” tyler was almost out of breath. “i don’t-”

tyler was completely out of breath when josh hugged him tightly, his neck wrapped in his arms. he leaned on josh’s shoulder, fisting the material of josh’s shirt. he hadn’t smelled this in days. it’s like he hasn’t been home for that long. josh started crying again.

the only person that said they loved him was his mom, but she didn’t count.

“i’ll go, and i’ll kill them for you. i’ll kill every last one, and set it on fire.” tyler said, voice muffled in josh’s sleeve.

“okay. okay.” josh said. “okay.”

===

josh and tyler studied all night.

they reread every lore book, josh having second thoughts, tyler have thirds and even fourths. he didn’t want josh to do this, but his mind was set on it, and tyler learned that josh wasn’t one to just forget things like this. he’d gone with him to buy gasoline and lighters, the cashier giving them weird looks when josh ran to get the machetes he almost forgot.

tyler found a blessing ritual for holy water, in which he thought couldn’t possibly work, but regretting sticking his finger in it afterwards. they looked suspicious to anyone who looked at them, but they eventually felt like it was enough.

night was coming quickly.

“holy shit.” josh said, staring out the window and watching the sunset.

the clouds took on the yellow and pink of the sky, purples peeking up from the horizon as the sun waved goodbye at them. tyler hummed in agreement, flipping through a comic book.

“what if i die?” josh asked, looking over at tyler.

“i’ll see you later, then.” tyler said, eyes never leaving his comic book.

“i’m only eighteen.”

“then i’ll do it myself. i’m technically ageless.”

“wait, so you’re like...a billion years old?” josh asked, making a face.

“i guess. i’m seventeen, though, if that makes sense.”

“no.”

“okay.”

josh sighed, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. if he were to pass this onto tyler, he could die, too. they’ve only been together for a few months, but he really needed tyler around. tyler on the other hand, was willing to do anything to make josh’s aura turn blue-green magenta again.

now it was just blue.

tyler finished his comic book, josh continuing to think to himself, and it wasn’t until he looked out the window that josh sat up.

“is it time?” josh asked, tyler blinking.

his eyes were golden as he trained his gaze on the full moon, nodding. “yeah. y-yeah, we should go.”


	18. glowing eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is exTREMELY long, sorry about that! i couldn't split it up, otherwise it would just be awkward and yikes.
> 
> enjoy!

josh breathed out, fogging up around his nose.

nothing but chirps of the night and the crunching of grass underneath their footsteps was heard, a sheet of silence over them. tyler had the hive in his sights, his mind set. he’s never done something like this, and if he was being honest, he was scared.

he was scared that they might get to one of them.

josh set the gasoline and matches by the dark house neighboring the nest, hoping that they wouldn’t wake up to see what was going on. the paint had been chipping away by erosion, exposing the decaying wood underneath. tyler could see red auras moving around through the openings in the wall, heightening his fear even further.

josh was shaking.

he was terrified, the only thing making him feel better was that he’d be outside. his job was to light it, but still. it freaked him out, especially with the extra blade he had next to him for protection.

tyler sighed, his hand trembling around the machete he was holding, the moon light reflecting off of it. he stood in front of the neighboring house, chewing on his bottom lip.

“we’ll be fine. don’t freak out.” tyler said, looking at josh.

josh looked at the house, then to tyler. “promise me you’ll be safe.”

tyler held his pinky up, waiting for josh. josh did the same, sighing and wrapping his pinky around tyler’s.

“pinky promise.” tyler said, glancing at the house. “if i don’t open the window in thirty minutes...run.”

josh nodded, tyler unhooking their pinkies and biting the inside of his lip. they stared at each other, knowing exactly what they said to one another if they were to speak. josh leaned forwards, kissing tyler with his hands on his neck. it was hard, tyler’s nose smushed in between them, but he couldn’t care less. he wrapped his fingers around josh’s wrist, pulling back slightly, his eyes still shut.

“i’ll see you.” he whispered, letting go of josh’s wrist, kissing his forehead before leaving.

josh swallowed, watching tyler walk towards the old house. he hid behind the wall of the neighboring house, tyler shutting the door behind him. josh eventually went back to where he was when he thought he’d be fine, sitting lowly in the grass of the neighboring house and watching with weary eyes.

===

“tyler? nice to see you back.” one of them said upon hearing the front door open, smiling smugly at him.

her eyes were yellow, but her teeth were bloody, as if she had already eaten for the night. the living room was empty, tyler assuming everyone was out or scattered around different parts of the house. it was old, but like most of the house on this block, huge. he adjusted the strap of his backpack, the gasoline making it a little heavy. his fingers curled around the handle of the blade, needing to make this quick otherwise he’d be screwed.

“nice sword. did you kill someone with it tonight?” she asked, tilting her head.

“not yet.” tyler said, and using all of the courage he could muster, he swung the machete quickly through her neck.

he swallowed down a lump in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to figure out what the _hell_ he got himself into. he saw her head and her body separated, blood seeping into the old wood of the floor.

“holy shit.” he whispered, staring at her.

he was trembling, using his free hand to wipe his face of blood spatter before moving into the kitchen. he tapped his fingers on the bottle of holy water in his pocket, beginning to gain a little confidence in himself, and the full moon pouring through cracks in the wood and windows was helping.

but it would help the others, too.

“any idea why steph is dead, tyler?”

he turned around quickly, heart beating fast as he saw one, jonothan, standing in the doorway and leaning on the frame. his yellow eyes trailed to the machete in tyler’s hands, a smirk on his face.

he walked closer to him.

“is this about joshua’s mother? it was zack. it’s your fault, though. if you hadn’t gotten josh into this mess, then maybe she’d still be alive.”

jonothan knew what he was doing, and he chuckled when he saw tyler’s gaze focus to the floor, his guard down.

“w-where is zack?” tyler asked, his voice wavy.

“upstairs. i think he’s sleeping. if you’re planning on taking him out, good luck. there’s four of us in here and it’s a full moon tonight, baby.”

tyler swung his machete, aiming for jonothan’s neck, but instead sliced through the air and was met with a punch across his jaw. he groaned, another punch striking his nose in no time. he bent over, blood trickling down his lips, but jonothan didn’t stop there. he brought his knee up to tyler’s forehead, and soon the room was spinning and tyler was on the floor.

“i need you to get out.”

tyler felt his ears dripping, a small ringing in the back of his head. jonothan began to leave, thinking it was enough, but tyler slowly got up, supporting himself on his knees. he shoved his hand in his pocket, splashing holy water on jonothan’s back, steam and sizzling drowning out his screams. with everything in him he swung again, blood staining his face for the second time.

he knew there was one more left, and then he’d have to deal with zack, if he was even here.

the ringing in his ears was getting louder, and he knew his entire face was bloody. he really wished he had killed jonothan before he said anything, because he didn’t know how long he could take this. he trudged upstairs once hastily checking the entire first floor, nothing but empty bedrooms down there.

he tried to be silent, the stairs creaking with every step he took. the moonlight illuminated the entire second story, the only room that was closed was the one at the end of the hall. tyler slowly crept towards it, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders and holding the machete with both hands.

he was shaking even worse now; this was the one that practically raised him his whole life. he’s known him since forever, and he never thought in his life that he’d be about to kill him.

he didn’t know if he could do it.

his eyes and nose were leaving drops of blood from the stairs to zack’s door, and if he was being honest, he was getting tired. between not eating on a full moon and constantly bleeding, he was exhausted. he pushed through, opening zack’s bedroom door quickly, keeping his guard up this time. he looked around, and like the rest of the house, his bedroom was empty.

he felt uneasy, the entire house enveloped in a thick silence, yet he still felt like something else was here.

he dropped his machete in surprise, holding onto the arm that wrapped around his neck and pushed down on his throat. he gasped for breath, the arm squeezing harder and harder down on his throat.

“you really thought you could do this?” zack asked, his tone harsh in tyler’s ear.

“wh-why did you kill josh’s mom?” he asked, trying to get out of zack’s grip.

“why not?”

“you guys are...fucking ridiculous. i’m glad that...i took them out myself.” tyler sneered, trying his best to breathe through zack’s arm.

“you killed them by yourself?” zack asked. “with everything they’ve done for you, you killed them?”

“they didn’t do... _shit_ for anyone.”

zack threw tyler forwards, grabbing his shirt collar and slamming him against the wall. tyler hit the back of his head, the wall cracking from the force. he saw double, and his vision was fading. all he heard was the angry breathing of zack, feeling the gasoline in his backpack begin to seep into his shirt.

“we were all there for you, and you decided to leave us for that _thing_ outside this house!” zack pulled tyler forwards before slamming him into the wall again, tyler’s vision buzzing.

“i’m...glad i did. i hate you. you’re nothing but evil pieces of shit, and i can’t...i can’t _wait_ to see your face when i _chop your head off.”_

“if that’s the case, then i’m going to take back what i gave you.”

tyler struggled to regain his breath, zack’s eyes glowing purple as fast as he blinked, and soon tyler felt like he was falling into a void of nothing. his entire soul felt like it was escaping him, like it was leaving through his eyes, ears, and everything in between. he watched as zack finally stopped, his body feeling powerless and overwhelmed.

he punched tyler in the stomach once, then twice, then again, until he coughed out blood and couldn’t stand anymore. tyler supported himself on weak arms and knees, zack kicking him with all his strength to make sure he stopped moving so much.

tyler laid there, his entire face swollen and bloody, the ringing in his ears deafening. zack picked up the machete that tyler dropped, staring at the blade, then him. tyler swallowed, tasting nothing but metal in his mouth and watched through puffy eyes. he couldn’t breathe, his chest on fire and his heart in his throat as zack raised the machete in his hands. he shut his eyes tightly, trying to protect himself, but he couldn’t move.

_he was about to die. he failed._

he waited, and waited, and waited, yet he never felt anything. it was only when he heard the clanking of the metal against the floor that he looked up, seeing josh staring at zack’s separated head with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling heavily as he held the machete in both of his hands, dropping the bloody blade.

“t-tyler?”  josh asked, breathing out a breath he’d forget he was holding and kneeling down in front of him.

he was soaked in gasoline from where it exploded against the wall, his face bruised and bloody. tyler could only see josh’s lips moving, his worried eyes scanning over his face. the ringing was too much, and tyler felt like his head was going to explode.

“hey.” tyler smiled his best through swollen lips, sitting up.

just as he thought they were about to leave, that everything would fine again, josh felt cold, slim finger’s on his neck, pulling him away from tyler. he screamed, a deep pain spreading throughout his entire throat. the fingers gripped harder, sinking in deeper, the pain worsening. he tried to calm himself, to figure out what was going on, but it was no use. all he did was scream in fear and agony, the fourth of the hive mercilessly on top of him, her eyes extremely red.

she moved from one side of his neck to the other, tyler’s heart pounding in his chest as struggled to get up quickly, grabbing the fourth by her shoulders and pulling her off of josh, a trail of blood from her teeth staining her shirt. he took his machete off of the floor, swinging it for the last time through her throat and watching as blood splattered on the white walls of zack’s bedroom. he ran towards the window, opening it and looking at josh.

he was still on the floor, the holes in his neck bleeding profusely. tyler’s eyebrows furrowed together in worry, his heart sinking to the pit of his chest when he saw josh shaking, trying his best to keep breathing and not drown in panic. gathering all the strength he could muster, he hooked his arms underneath josh’s back and legs.

he got him off the floor, needing to get out of here _fast,_ the backpack sliding off of his shoulders. he burst through the door, running on pure adrenaline until he made it the neighboring house. his lungs were on fire and his legs were aching, the cold night air picking at his skin. he carefully set josh down in the grass, kneeling in front of him. the ringing had stopped, the moonlight making him a little better. the bleeding ceased, and the pain in his face was beginning to dull.

he reached into josh’s jacket pocket, and with shaking hands and a few tries, he stared into the orange flame that the lighter emitted. he threw it as far as he could into the open window of zack’s bedroom, watching as golden flames ripped through the house and out of the ceiling.

josh had blood running from his mouth across his cheek, his hands on the bites that littered his neck to try and stop it. it was beginning to get numb, and in fact,

so was his entire body.

“josh, stay awake for me, okay? i could fix it.” tyler said, but when he tried to, josh saw his eyes hadn’t gone purple like it should have.

“tyler, you...you can’t.” josh whispered, his voice weak and hoarse.

tyler pressed his mouth to josh’s neck anyway, but pulled back when the holes in his throat hadn’t stopped bleeding, or when josh hadn’t stopped shaking. he tried again, his mouth messy with blood, but the holes weren’t closing. he could barely see, especially now that tears were clouding his vision. no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fix it.

he couldn’t fix it.

“stay awake, _please.”_ tyler pressed, seeing josh’s hand slide off of his neck. _“please!”_

tyler tried again, but he couldn’t. almost half of josh’s shirt was soaked in blood, and he was beginning to feel sleepy. tyler opted for holding his hand to josh’s neck, trying to stop the bleeding, but it only seeped out through the slits in his fingers.

“thank you.” josh said, smiling softly and looking at tyler. “thank you for killing them. we...we did it.”

tyler tried to return the gesture, but a frown quickly possessed his features when he realized why josh was talking like that.

“don’t cry, okay?” josh said, taking tyler’s hand from his throat and pressing his lips to it. “we did it. we fixed it.”

“josh, _please.”_ tyler pleaded, needing josh to stay awake and just _stop talking like that_.

“i love you, killjoy.” josh smiled, his eyes squinting up in the shadows of the moon and tyler really wondered if that would be the last time he’d see one of those.

tears were flowing freely down his face, washing away the blood that stained it. tyler had never experienced a pain like this before. it was almost as if his heart was ripping in half, like it was spilling out of his body. he felt like he’d been watching color television all this time, but the channel had suddenly changed and it was grey static. his chest felt empty, and when josh wouldn’t wake up, no matter how many times tyler tried to shake him awake and scream his name, louder and louder until his head was pounding, he couldn’t stop crying

if he had just did what they asked, he would still hear josh’s voice and just know he was alive and okay.

now, he was covered in josh’s blood and that was his fault and he _hated himself for it._

he looked up through teary eyes when flashing red lights were in front of the nest, the entire house ablaze. he bit his lip, thinking to himself, before picking josh up again and carrying him behind the neighboring house, so that the firemen wouldn’t stop him. he made it to josh’s house eventually, sitting in the front lawn with josh in front of him. he didn’t know what to do, but he watched as the firemen sprayed giant hoses at the house.

“i-i’m sorry, josh. i couldn’t fix it. i c-couldn’t...” tyler broke, hiding his face in his hands as sobs racked his entire body.

_he failed._

he’s never felt this much pain in his life. tyler looked down at josh again, trying to think of what to do. he couldn’t just leave him here, but he couldn’t find it within himself to bury him, either. he sighed sullenly, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of josh’s hoodie and bringing his knees up to his chest, the fire still burning through the night. he rested his head on his arms, studying josh again, from the torn, white v-neck shirt he was wearing to the bloodied jean jacket he had on.

his neck had stopped bleeding finally, the normally tanned color replaced by a sickly green. he was pale now, his lips blue and parted slightly, lifeless. tyler trailed up to his sunken eyes, a pink tint taking to them. tyler moved his eyes down to josh’s pale fingers, his stomach sinking when he saw them.

they moved.

tyler stood up quickly, his gaze not leaving josh’s body. he took a few steps backwards, fear and confusion overwhelming him, his eyes widening.

josh’s own opened slowly, staring up into the moon with glowing, golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO WE DID IT
> 
> thank you so much for reading this through, it means a lot that you took your time to read this with me!
> 
> you
> 
> yEAH I'M TALKIN TO YOU KID
> 
> this literally has 400+ reads in a little over a week, thank you guys for stickin' around :))
> 
> if you have anything that you think that i should fix/not do again/do again, please let me know. 
> 
> was the ending okay?? 
> 
> i said i didn't want to do a cliche ending and ik there was like a fight thingy but like
> 
> idk
> 
> tell me what you think!
> 
> -love, mandi
> 
> p.s. wAIT SHOULD I PUT MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THE TAGS? LIKE HE KINDA DIED BUT NOT REALLY SO I DON'T KNOW

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> i know this is fantasy but if there's something where you're just like WHOAAOAO MANDI WHAT IS THIS DELETE ABORT CANCEL
> 
> tell me! feedback is good!
> 
> ty :)
> 
> -love, mandi


End file.
